Skyrim: The New awakening
by TheFallenBlade
Summary: Awaken from a recent battle, an Daedric knight find himself free from the controls of the daedric princes. Unknown what to do next, This alone Knight will have to explore the unknown region of skyrim, making friend with mortals while learning what this world have to offer as an old friend lurk around the corners
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter 1

* * *

The dazzling sunlight shined down on the tree lines floor, the sound of birds singed though out the forest. On the dirt floor, was a dark armored knight with some red glow within the armor crack. The Daedric knight awakens, sitting up. He looked around the charred ground in a daze. There were countless amounts of bodies of dead mortals and dremora soldiers on the ground, none of them moving at all. He wonders to himself before remembered a battle that happens. Remembering the sorcerer that summoned him, run away as his fellow knights fall to the mortal beings of this realm.

He stood up, waiting for a voice of a Daedric prince to speak, but only finding himself only thinking to himself, and nothing else

No voices to guide him, no desire to kill, no anger within himself...

He was all alone

A sound startled him behind him. Quickly turning around, he took out his dark-colored sword, ready to fight whatever is coming, as it was the only thing he was taught to do. As the sound got closer, he gripped his sword tighter. On the burned but brown tree trunk was a small bird.

The Daedric knight lowered his weapon, still keeping his grip on the sword as the small creature hopped his way toward the knight, being curious. The daedric knight holstering his weapon on his side before kneeling down as the bird jumped onto his hand as he lifting his hand up a bit; the bird looked at him before quickly flying off.

Following it, the Daedra started to walk in the same direction where the bird flew. He had been walking for hours as it would have seemed as he admires the beautiful forest around him, looking around the trees lines to the sound of the water running from the river steam.

He was too distracted by the scenery; he didn't notice the gravel and stone pathway he was walking on, only stopping to notice it just now. Looking up toward the front, was a gray cobblestone wall with an upper floor, having tiles roof and wooden fences with ropes connecting to one pole another. There was a large round opening going through the wall with two torches. Walking through it, he found himself in a small town made of wood and stone with hays as the roof of the building.

He only took six steps in the town before hearing sounds of wood being chopped. The Daedra turned left to see a watermill with piles of wooden trunks on one side.

The knight walked over to the noise to see a young girl, perhaps in her teenage age to himself. The girl had short blond hair. She wore a white miner clothing with a brown belt around her hip.

The girl was holding an axe in her hands, lifting it into the air, before she started to fall backward. Until she felt something holding both of her arms, stopping her fall.

"Ugh, Alvor, I can take of my own, you don't have to help" She whined, believing it to be the blacksmith. But as soon as she turned around, she instantly saw a tall armored Daedra, with his eyes, fixed on her.

The lady immediately backed away in fear, completely speechless. The Daedra backed up a few steps before being shoved back into a pile of chopped woods, looking up, he quickly noticed the woman, looking down at him with the Axe in her hand, ready to swing the weapon down into him

"Petra, How are things going over there?" A voice called out

The knight looked to his left to see a blond man with a beard walking toward him. He wore a red shirt with a black apron. A few seconds after seeing the man, the daedric was about to get up before a loud stern voice shouted at him. "Stay down!" The girl shouted

"Petra, what is going on?" The man said, seeing Petra, looking down at the pile of wood, seeing a Daedra knight on the pile of woods. Looking back to Petra, who was about to bring the woodman axe down on the knight

"Petra, Wait stop!" Alvor shouted. "Look at it, it doesn't even look aggressive" he pointed out, Seeing how the Daedra was reacting... confuse and helpless

"It's a Daedric, Alvor. You know how these things are"

"Yes, but even if it was, it would have killed you by now"

The knight attempted to stand up, before falling back down, having one of his feet stuck in a kettle.

Petra sighed in defeat, pulling the cauldron off the daedric before helping him up, much to her pleasure.

"How come it not attacking us, I heard how they attacked the imperial city in Cyrodiil," Petra said

"I don't know Petra, perhaps this one is different," He said. Alvor couched down to eye level with the knight "Who are you?"

The knight didn't say anything, looking away

"Maybe it doesn't have a name, you know how they are," Petra said before looking at the kettle she set aside earlier, "How about Keksis?"

Alvor looked at the young lady with a puzzled look "What? It the first thing I could come up with"

"Kek… sis" The dark knight mumbled, his voice was mainly hollow and dark, but sound almost like a normal human.

"Well then, it's getting late. Petra, you should go get some rest, I'll take… Keksis, to the shack around back" Alvor said

Petra raised a brow at him "Why not your place, there plenty of room in your basement. Besides, you said it yourself, it not dangerous"

"What? No, my wife would be furious with me if I bring a Daedra into the house. My nephew, Hadvar and his friend was an exception, not a daedra" Alvor argued

"All right then, Shack it is. I'll check up on him in the morning for you then" Petra said as he walked away

The shack was pretty small, only having a sleeping bag on the floor and a few crates against the shack wall with a lantern as the only light source in the small building.

The dark knight, now Keksis, lied down on the soft and dirty fur mat, looking up at the night skies through a large crack on the ceiling, thinking to himself as he watched the open dark sky. What is going on, what is his purpose, his destiny? He then remembered the last battle he was in, Killing mortal soldiers he was forced to kill. Forced by the very one he was summoned from. There was nothing for him to do, for now, he can only rest and sleep... and hope for what comes next

* * *

 ** **Just a head up right now,** I don't know much about elder scrolls, only the skyrim series and a little bit of elder scroll online... Just so you know, also I'm not taking the helmet off of Keksis within the story, I'm leaving it on.**


	2. Chapter 2: Riverwood

Chapter 2

* * *

"Is it alive?"

"Don't touch it!"

"Why not?"

The red eyes of the daedric knight opened slightly before looking over to the other side of the wooden shack, facing toward the open doorway, seeing two small kids standing by the shack, a girl and a boy, both wearing blonde hairs.

The two kids were both wearing red with their pants being blue or gray. They both screamed at the now awaken knight as they ran away from the shack before stopping in front of someone

Standing up in the shack, The Daedric knight, now Keksis, walked out of the shack, being instantly blindly by the bright light of the sun before his vision turned back to normal. Rotating his shoulders, then his head, stretching his body. He turned to his left to see three individuals next to the house near the mill, seeing Petra and the two kids

"I guess you're awake now. Dorthe, Frodnar, this is Keksis, a… well, you probably know what it is" Petra said.

"Alvor told me what he is, Petra," Dorthe said "A day... Ah?"

"A Daedra, Dorthe... and it is an It"

Before anyone else could do or say anything else, a woman wearing a yellow dress walked toward them, calling Petra to her

"Petra, Alvor want- Wait, is this-"

"The Daedra that Alvor was talking about? Yes" she said

The woman stared at Keksis before turning toward the two young kids "Kids, go back to the Inn"

"But mother-"

"Now, Dorthe… Petra, the town is gathering at our house, you should Keksis along, just in case"

In front of Alvor house, just on the other side of where the shack is, There was a crowd of townfolks standing in front of the house while Alvor is standing at his door. One of the folks from the crowd noticed the Daedra walking toward them with Petra in front of her

"Alvor, what is the meaning of this?" The man shouted as everyone else was wondering the same question, why is there a daedra here... in Riverwood

"Everyone, calm down! Me and Petra found him at the sawmill around back yesterday. From what I heard, they usually attack anything they see. This one didn't-"

"How do you know it not going to attack us when it gets the chance?" A person said.

"Sven, if he wanted us dead, it would have killed Petra before I even found her" Alvor argued "We- well, Petra here, named it, Keksis"

"How do you know about anything about them?!" Another person in the crowd yelled, "I have seen what they can do in the imperial city, and you want this one to be treated like us?" The crowd voices rise, sneering and arguing.

"Everyone, please. Perhaps this is the time to change. Give Keksis a chance. We can't go savage to any new faces we see" Alvor finally said as the crowd soon scattered, going back to their daily routines.

Alvor turned back to Keksis "Well, I wish that would have gone smoother. Still, they don't really trust you still, given by, your history" He said, "Since you're going to stay here for a while, how about you help me around the forge?"

Keksis looked around at the small porch as the warm heat covered his black colored armor. Against the wall, facing the house was a workbench with different types of irons underneath it. Near the wooden fence facing the sawmill and the river was a stone grinder with a wooden table beside it, lying on top was iron and steel armors and weapons. The daedric knight was looking at the burning forge as if it was a stone campfire.

"Hey, Knight" Alvor called to him. Turning around to see the mortal, he quickly notices the handle of a sword being handed to him, the blade pointing down. "Try sharpening this sword at the grinder; make sure you get around the edges"

Keksis grabbed the sword by the hilt as he walked over to the stone grinder with Alvor watching his moves.

Sitting down, the knight let the blade hit the rolling wheel as he moved it sideways as sparks started to fly off of the blade.

"You don't talk much do you?" Alvor asked

Keksis looked at the blacksmith before returning his sight at the blade "No…" he said, surprising the blacksmith with his sudden voice "We are more dangerous back then before the dremoras came along, all they ever know is killing, as do we"

"Wait- I thought- aren't you and the others the same thing?" Alvor asked

"No, Dremoras are ghosts or spirits in a hollow shell, minions to the princes, and they control us," he said

"I am a Shadow-Stalkers. Our kinds are rare; mainly because we are summoned to assassinate a certain mortal or living being. We're loyal to the very one how brought us back to life. We wear the usual dremora armor you mortal have seen, but are rarely seen in our true self and are only summoned by skilled spell masters. We fight normally, but we can move as fast as a sneaky thief if we ever wanted to. We can sense other living beings in the surrounding areas, behind walls or covers" Keksis explained as he flipped the sword around to the other side

"Can you still do these… powers, of yours?" Alvor said

"I don't know… Whenever we survive a battle or win, we usually wait for orders from our conjuror or vanish back into oblivion when we die. But when I awoke, I couldn't feel any of the daedric prince's presences, nor my powers" He explains again, lifting one of his hands up as he inspected it before returning to the blade

"So if you're almost similar to others, how come you didn't kill Petra when you first saw her?" There was long silence at the forge beside the sound of the sword being sharpened

"I don't know… my mind was clear when I awoke. I don't know why I didn't…" Keksis stopped his sentence before continuing to sharpen the iron sword and giving it to Alvor

"Petra" Keksis said as he looked across from Alvor. Looking behind him, Alvor saw the young woman leading on the wooden wall as she watched them

"So you can talk…" she said

"How much did you hear?"Alvor asked

"I think, only after you talked about the Daedra being dangerous" she replied

"ALVOR!" A woman shouted as she appeared behind Petra as if she was in a rush

"Sigrid, what is it?"

"There a bear in the town- it attacking Dorthe and Frodnar!" she shouted

The Nord blacksmith grabbed an iron Warhammer from the wooden rack on the wall before proceeding to the side of the town.

There, at the edge of town, near the river was a brown bear, trapping the two kids and an elf, holding a wooden bow with an arrow on his other hand.

"Faendal!" The elf looked behind the bear toward the right side to see the blacksmith running toward them with Petra and the knight following him.

"GO, RUN!" Faendal shouted to the two kids as they ran toward Alvor, who shielded them, moving them behind him as he wields the hammer with one hand. Looking back to the front, Faendal could see the bear charging toward him. As the elf closed his eyes, he waited for the impact from the bear for the fall into the river.

He waited until he heard the sound of something struggling in front of him. Upon opening his eyes, he instantly saw the bear, up on it hind legs, with Keksis in front of it, struggling to stop the bear from pushing any farther.

"RUN" Keksis growled as Faendal nodded before running off. He watched the elf run back to dry land as he was getting pushed farther to the edge. The bear got back on it four legs before fully charging toward the dark knight, falling into the rapids water as both the knight a bear became carried down the river path.

* * *

 **No one ever like bears, NO-ONE... it more deadly than dragons. An small daedra thing i wanted to add there, mostly because Keksis is a completely different daedra.**


	3. Chapter 3: Water-fallen

Chapter 3

* * *

Awaken once again, Keksis found himself alone, in the forest, all while feeling a wet motion moving underneath him. He could barely move right now. his body was lying on the ground with his limbs lock in place. His head was on its side, his eyes open slightly. He continued to look toward his left, with his body remaining motionless... until a voice spoken

"Well, this is a surprise," A voice said. The Daedric Knight could hear the moving steps moving toward him. He wanted to stand up and face the approaching figure, but he couldn't.

"Look like I was right about something all right" The voice was a female, a mortal, but it wasn't any voice he usually hears. She sounded more like a daedric prince or spirit, but sounded... familiar, and more… living.

Keksis eye continued to look forward until a pair of dark-armored leggings appeared in front of him with one of the armor on the legs glowing bright blue within the crack; the figure crouched down revealing a dark red dress as she turned the daedric head up, facing it toward her face as a bright blue light shined down to his face. There, Keksis sawed her face… but not any normal face. It was like she was wearing a mask or helmet with a hood over her head, but that wasn't the strangest thing he saw, it was the bright blue light in the helmet where the face should be.

"But this is... just sad, You know. You were just beaten by a furry mammal!" The figure laughed "Ah, but... I have plans for you all right, soon enough" she giggled as she let the knight head fall down to his side "Until then, I'll keep a watchful eye on you"

Keksis could hear the mysterious figure walk away as he lay restless on the ground. After a while, he could begin to feel his body move. Moving his fingers as he slowly got up.

Sitting up in an L position, using his arms to support his weight. He looked around as the water from the river bed crossed through his legs while the rest of his dark armor was lying on top of some stone rocks. He quickly stood up from the ground as he moved his hand to his side, where his weapon should be upon seeing the dead wet bear next to him, its mouth open as flies flew around it.

Relaxing only a bit, he let his hand move down by itself but stopped midway when he noticed something missing. Looking down at his side, he quickly noticed his weapon missing. The sword that he kept this whole time. Did that woman took it?

No, it could be under the bear, due to its huge size. Regaining some of his lost strength, he pushed the large brown mammal to it sides… but unable to find his weapon beneath the bear.

It had to be that one person he sawed

But it couldn't have, it could have been in the water

His thought was cleared when he heard a voice, coming from the forest behind him.

"Keksis!"

"How do you know if your friend is not further down?"

The second voice sounded deep and buff, but the first voice sounded familiar, it was softer than the other one. The sound of dry leaves and sticks being crack and crunched came closer as a blonde girl moved a branch out of the way

"Keksis, there you are. We were started to think you went further down" Petra said as two more people came out of the forest

"You were looking me?" Keksis said with a bit of surprise tone in his voice

"Well, yes. You did help us with that bear, and… save my life" Faendal said

"Wait, this is your friend?" A man asked. He wore a scaled best with chainmail underneath. He had a round yellow shield with a picture of a horse.

"Yes, I know it could be complicated- but trust me, he means no harm. At least, that what Alvor said" Faendal explained

"It's true," Petra said

"I don't like the idea of having a Daedra in town, in the town we're guarding," the guard said

"If he wanted to kill us, he would have done it yesterday"

"All right fine, I take your word for it. But if I see one thing wrong, I'll put it down myself" The guard said as he turned around "We need to get moving, this place is used to be filled with bandits"

"Led the way," Faendal said as they followed the guard out of the forest

"I'm going have to send a message to Caius about this when we get back"

* * *

Somewhere along the town stone walls, was another guard, leaning against the wall as she looked left down the stone path, Seeing one of his fellow guard coming toward him with three others behind him.

"Marin, what is this?" The guard said as he took out his bow

"Relax, they said that this is their friend"

"I don't trust it," The other guard said

"Me neither, but we wouldn't come back if it tried to attack us," Marin said "Keep a close eye on it"

Keksis and Petra went toward Alvor forge as Faendal thank Keksis for helping him before walking into the Inn.

"Your back," Alvor said as he saw Petra and the daedric knight enter the forge

"Yea, although the guard doesn't trust him-"

"Trust is earned, Petra. That is how it works" Alvor said as he turned toward the dark knight "Keksis, you could help around here in Riverwood, earn some gold coins. You can chop some wood for Hod, he runs the mill over where you met Petra-"

"An, cold welcoming we had with you" Petra interrupted

"or you can help me craft weapons, I give you ten gold coins for each good weapons. If you ever have time, you could help Petra train"

"What? Alvor, I can train on my own" Petra argued

"He has experience, you don't," He said as Petra yelled in annoyance as she stormed off

"Petra-"

"Don't, I'll go talk to her" Keksis said as he walked after the mortal female

Keksis walked out of the town, the same way he first entered as he tries to find Petra. Along the path was Petra, who was sitting next to the river on a campground. She had her legs up to her chest as she watched the river until she heard footsteps coming toward her.

"What you doing here" Petra mumbled, still looking forward as she curled up into a ball

"To check on you," Keksis said as he sat next to her. They both remained quiet with the only sound being heard is the river and the animals near them

"I… never like my lifestyle back then," Petra said, breaking the silence

"What do you mean," Keksis asked as he turned his head toward her

"My parent- no… my family is just a bunch of dumb Dragurs" She said before sighing "They are just- they don't care about anything at all, only themselves and money. They just-"

Petra stopped as a tear dropped from her eye, pulling herself closer together as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt something touching her back, immediately looking up and turning to her back, she noticed the daedric hand on her back, just behind her shoulder. Petra looked at Keksis before quickly hugging him, embracing him as she teared up.

Petra quickly remembered the armor on Keksis, the hard and sharp armor that she was holding against her body, but then she realizes that it wasn't scratching or harming her in any way, instead, she felt a smooth and relaxing feeling, as if she was touching water but without the wetness or the smell. It felt as if her body was phasing through the armor, touching something that felt like water and flesh at the same time. She didn't bother caring at all

She needed someone with her

Someone, she needs alone with

Somewhere nearby, a hidden figure hid behind a tree, watching the mortal and the daedric knight near the river as the bright blue light watched over them. "I wonder what else you would do" the figure whispered before disappearing behind the tree


	4. Chapter 4: A month later

Chapter 4

* * *

Life in Riverwood was fine, complicated but it was good. Most of the residents in town were slowly getting used to having a Daedra in town, although some of them still have their dislikes toward Keksis. Words about a Daedric knight living in Riverwood traveled to Whiterun, then later to all of the holds in Skyrim

Keksis started to help around in Riverwood from chopping wood to forging as days passed into weeks. In his spare times, Keksis would rather train Petra as Alvor asked of him, or read books he bought from the Riverwood trader, learning about the current state of Skyrim, from the Oblivion Crisis to the death of the high king.

Somewhere beside Alvor's forge, were sounds of blades, being hit against each other. Petra was holding a sword down to her side while pointing her blade forward with the tip up in the air as she pays a close attention toward the dark knight.

"Being defensive, good. You should always be on guard, but what happens if, I do this-"

Keksis swing his sword to the right side of Petra blade as she twisted her arm, turning her sword around; taking Keksis's blade off of hers. Keksis swing his sword back down as the Nord blocked again.

Using her remaining strength, she moved her sword upward toward the right as Keksis's iron sword flew behind him, landing and impaling the muddy ground.

"Your skills are improving, but your defense was terrible," Keksis said as he walked behind, retrieving the sword

"He's right," Alvor said from his forge "When you blocked his strike, you wasted your strength blocking the blade- which you'll be exhausted your energy into"

"But I disarmed him- besting him in a duel," Petra said

"Yes, but what if you're in a real fight? You'll be too exhausted to fight another" Keksis said "And if someone from behind deciding to attack you, you'll be to exhausted to fight them"

"All right fine- Just don't give me another history lesson," Petra sighed

"Petra, do me a favor eh" Alvor called "Can you deliver this to Adrianne Avenicci in whiterun?" He said as he gave Petra a long wooden box. Peeking inside, Petra sawed a steel weapon inside, along with a small brown bag inside.

"Why me?" She asked

"Well, I could have sent a courier to deliver it. But I think I'll let you deliver this one time, plus saving some gold coins" Alvor said before turning toward the Daedra "I'll send Keksis with you, just in case"

"For her own safety?" Keksis mumbled

"I'm thinking that was his idea. All right, meet me at the edge of town, then we'll go when you're ready" Petra said as she walked to the town gate

* * *

The Daedric Knight walked toward his small shack that Alvor let him sleep in. The shack had improved a bit in the past few days; He added a wooden door to keep anyone from annoying him, patched a few holes beside the one on the roof, and improved the small bed he been sleeping on the past few weeks. Turning on the lantern, Keksis grabbed a knapsack from one of the walls, having only one long strap attached to it before grabbing a steel sword, leading in the shack corner.

Alvor had let him used the forge for Keksis own needs. Ever since Keksis lost his daedric weapon, he needed to craft a new weapon, even if it was a mortal type of weapon, he needs something to fight with.

Grabbing the two items, Keksis placed the long strap around his shoulder, letting the bag hit his side before making his way toward the town north gate, where Petra was waiting.

"Got everything?" Petra asked. She had her iron armor on with short leather sleeves under her chainmail arms. Her blond hair grew slightly longer during Keksis stay. She smoothed out her average hair as most of her hair was hanging over her right shoulder. Whenever she wears armor, she had to make a bun behind her head with her hair, to avoid the entanglement with her armor.

Keksis nodded as they both walked down the stone road. Looking behind him, Keksis could see one of the three guards standing on the cobblestone wall, watching the road for any potential attackers

As they crossed the stone bridge, and around the hill, Keksis could see the plain grasslands on the horizon as they walked down the hill. In the far middle was a large fort with a castle at the back end. There were at least two to three farms with a few windmills.

"See that over there," Petra said, pointing at the large fort in the middle of the open plain "That's Whiterun, one of the nine holds"

"It looks bigger than I thought it would," Keksis said, watching the hold as they walked down the hill to ground level.

"Oh, look at this" Petra exclaimed as she ran toward a sign when Keksis went toward the sign with Petra, he could see the large green word on the sign with a picture of a beehive in the middle. The sign says, Honningbrew Meadery.

"When we come back from whiterun, We should stop by and buy a few bottles for Riverwood. Maybe a case or two" Petra sighed

"What is good about this, Meadery?" Keksis asked

"What so good?" Petra said in shock "What so good is that this is one of the best drink in all of Skyrim! It better than those black-briar meads"

"What the difference?" Keksis asked once again

"Well, the black-briar meads were made in Riften, which is most likely the worst place to live in, and that it tastes terrible. Honningbrew meads have the taste of honey, and apple" Petra explained

"So you like, apples?" Keksis said, narrowing his eyes to the Nord

"And honey" She added before looking down at the wooden box "Well, let go, this package won't deliver itself"

As they walked toward the whiterun gate, a guard walked up to Keksis and Petra, his sword out, with one other guard at the gate, holding a bow out.

"Halt!" the stern voice of the guard shouted "What are you doing bringing that... thing here"

"Thing? You mean Keksis?" Petra said as she turned toward the knight

"Yeah, what else do you think is next to you?" the guard said

"Wait, Riser. I think that is one of the Daedra living in Riverwood I heard so much about" The guard at the gate said out loud, putting away his bow

"What are you talking about?" Riser asked as he turned his head slightly toward the other guard as his stance remained the same at the two travelers.

"Don't you know? A few weeks back, there was a rumor about a friendly Daedra knight living in Riverwood. Helping them out with the townfolks, it doesn't even attack any single person up there" the guard said

"You're joking," Riser said, his stern voice remaining the same

"No, It's true. Talk to one of the guards up there, they would vouch for them" Rog replied

A few moments passed before Riser sighed, holstering his steel sword to his side as he walked back to his post "Fine, you two may enter, But I'm keeping my eyes on it" Riser growled as Keksis and Petra walked into Whiterun

* * *

Somewhere around the Haafingar region

In an unknown ruined, a dark cloaked figure walked into a large open stone room, coffin on the walls, spiral staircases surrounding the middle with a black stone tome in the middle.

The cloaked figure walked toward the middle coffin, stretching out his pale yellow hand out of his cloak robe, wiping off the dust with his hand, revealing a circle symbol with two curve parallel lines going down.

The figure smiled as he begins to walk up the stairs, walking toward a dark podium, where the figure placed a dark purple book down, having the same symbol as the coffin. Turning a few pages, the man smiled as he stopped on one page

"Now… a soul… to start with"

A chuckle could be heard from the figure as it turned into a loud wicked laughter, echoing through out the room, and into the dark stone hallway


	5. Chapter 5: Whiterun

Chapter 5

 **So Whiterun will have a different description in here because I'm using the description of a mod that add greenery and plant and such to whiterun, and I MAY add some other things to this story here, in future chapters (Skyrim mod from Xbox, minor stuff- And they are NOT mine)**

* * *

Whiterun was different then Keksis thought it would. The outside looked like an old fort with the plain gray walls, but inside is what took Keksis by surprise. There was green vegetation surrounding the buildings, pine trees overlooking houses and other buildings. There were bushes and flower patches alongside the gravel path.

There were a few kids and people walking around, doing their own business. The first building they came across was a large building, two times the size of the building that Keksis had seen. Besides the building was a forge, build on the side. In front of the store were a workbench and a grinding stone, along with a tanning rack beside the forge.

As Petra and Keksis walked toward the building, they noticed a dark-colored imperial woman, sharping a weapon on the grindstone before looking up slightly to see two figures walking toward her, not noticing the Daedric Knight with the Nord.

"How can I help you two?" The imperial said as she continues sharping the blade on the weapon, not looking up to see the two travelers

"We're looking for Adrianne Avenicci, we have something for her," Petra said, still holding the long box in her hand

As the woman looked up, she immediately jumped out of her seat, still holding the hilt of the weapon she was sharpening, she swing the blade toward Keksis, until she was stopped, by the same daedra, who was holding her wrist with one arm without looking at the weapon, his eyes only focused her

"Relax," Keksis said "I'm not here to fight" He then let go of the imperial, who backed away. His speech was improving lately as he spends his times practicing with the locals in Riverwood, mostly while working with others or help with Petra and Alvor's daughter, Dorthe... and her friend, Frodnar

"Why are you with this, thing?-" The Imperial demanded harshly, her hand still on the sword

"Calm down- He's not dangerous," Petra said quickly

"What makes you think that?" The woman asked cautiously

"His name is Keksis, he has been living with us in Riverwood-"

"Riverwood? Well, that makes a lot more sense, with rumors about a Daedra living around there" She said as she slowly put away the small dagger, placing it on the workbench behind her "But you shouldn't be dragging around a Daedra around here. Who knows what would happen to you too. So what brings you two here"

"We'll looking for Adrianne Avenicci, we'll hoping that you would know," Petra said

"You're looking at her," The woman said as she lay her back against a wooden pillar, which was supporting the large cover above her

"Nearby gotten stab, by the mortal we been looking for," Keksis said in a low tone

"Well, you did spook me. Why were you two looking for me?" Adrianne asked

"Alvor sent us, he wanted you to have this" Petra said as she showed the imperial woman the wooden box in front of her

"Ah yes, this must be a thank you gift for the supplies I had sent him," Adrianne said as she opened the long box, showing the steel sword lying within, along with the orange pouch inside. Taking out the steel sword with one hand before raising it up in the sky, letting the bright light shine on the blade as the glare blinded Petra and Keksis

"Hmm, his smithing skills are getting better at least, but this one impresses me," she said as she rotated the weapon in the air

"This weapon is… different then we saw it" Keksis said

"What do you mean?" Petra asked, seeing that only that the steel weapon was the same when they first saw it in Riverwood

"It seems, shinier than before" Keksis explained

"Maybe it just your imaginations, if you even have any" Adrianne said. Placing the sword back into the box, she then noticed the small orange bag, taking it out, shaking it as the sound of coins jingling inside "Here, something for your troubles, tell Alvor my thanks" The blacksmith said as she took out a few handfuls of gold coins from the bag, giving them to Petra

"Don't you need it?" Petra asked

"I think this steel weapon that Alvor gave me is enough.

"So, now what?" Keksis asked as they walked away from the blacksmith building

"Well, I want to look around first before we go back," Petra said "Maybe we'll stop by at one of the stalls in the markets"

* * *

While walking around Whiterun plain district, they both ended up in the market plaza. It was filled with different residents in Whiterun, mostly Nords and Imperials. The market had at least three stalls with one well in the middle of the plaza. Two store building on the left side with signs hanging over them, having different images for the two stores. On the far end of the marketplace, between the stalls and the stores was a large building, with a large sigh having the word "Banner Mare"

"A small place to be shopping at," Keksis said in a low quiet tone, loud enough only for Petra to hear

"Well, it IS whiterun, it not that big than solitude, or Markarth," Petra said. Not realizing where she going, she bumped into a young woman, nearly making her drop a basket of items

"Oh sorry; I didn't know where I was going" Petra apologized

The brown haired Nord looked behind her to see Petra "Don't worry about, at least- Oh my" Once the Nord turned around, the first thing she saw was not Petra- but the Dark Daedric Knight behind her. Petra quickly took note of this

"Hm, oh. You must be looking at Keksis" She said

"You gave it a name?" The woman said in surprise

"Well, yes and no. It complicated"

"Say, you don't mind me asking, is this the Daedra I have hearing rumors about. The one living Riverwood" The Nord asked

"You are correct, mortal" Keksis answered, surprising the woman once more

"He can talk?"

"Well, he can. What is your name?" Petra asked

"Ysolda, what about you?" The Nord asked

"My name is Petra, I'm living in Riverwood, and the one that found… Keksis" Petra said. As Petra and Ysolda exchanged information and chatting, Keksis went and looked around the marketplace, inspecting two of the stalls before looking up at the stone stairs going up to an Archway, with a large tree with pink colored leaves. Walking up the stairs, the knight found himself looking at a large tree.

There was a round decorative structure around the tree with a small body of water surrounding the structure along with some green moss growing and hanging on the white pillars.

"We call it the Gildergreen" a voice suddenly spoke behind him

Keksis turned around to see a cloaked figure, a female- judging by the voice he heard

"It one of the oldest living thing in Whiterun, before Dragonsreach was even built"

"Who are you?" Keksis asked

"I'm Danica Pure-Spring, the priestess of the temple of Kynareth, and carer of the Gildergreen tree," The woman said

"Kynareth… one of the Nine Divines of the mortal realm"

"And yet, you are a Daedra, a minion of the Dark Daedric Princes. Tell me, what are you doing here? If not to attack us" Danica asked, curious why a Daedra like him is doing here in whiterun, besides attacking anyone

"I'm here with a friend from Riverwood, to deliver something to a blacksmith near the gates" Keksis answered "The daedric princes- nor a summoner, don't have any controls over me anymore, to what you mortal call, Being free"

"I see… Tell me, what do you know of Kynareth" Danica asked

"From what I know, that she is one of the nine gods of the mortal realm," Keksis said, only learning the few names of the Nine Divines "But nothing else"

"Kynareth, she is the goddess of the wind and the sky of Skyrim" Danica explained "I may be a priestess, but I'm a healer now these days"

"Keksis, there you are, I was wondering where you are," Petra said as she came up to the Daedra and the Priestess

"Keksis, such a strange name for a Daedra" Danica said

"Well, I was the one who gave him a name after all" Petra replied

"Ah, so you are his friend he mentioned. He tells me that you two are from Riverwood" Danica said

"Yes, that is true"

"So the rumors are true" A voice called out beside them. Petra, Keksis, and the priestess looked to the side to see a red-ish brown haired Nord, standing next to the GilderGreen Tree. She wore a plain leather-like tunic armor with steel shoulder pieces. Her boots were made of hard leather but her legs bare only her skin. "There was a word about a Daedra roaming around in white run, but I didn't believe it until now"

"Y-you're a companion!" Petra gasped

"What is a companion?" Keksis asked, never heard of this… Companion group

"An outsider eh? We are an order of warrior, brother, and sister in honor. We show up to solve problems, nothing else"

"Sound like your kind of thing, Keksis" Petra said

"If you think he cans what it takes, then you two would have to talk to Kodlak," The companion said "Although, Vilkas and many other would disagree"

As the female Nord walked away, along with the Priestess walking away to her duty as well, Petra looked at Keksis, who was looking at the Gildergreen tree with the small greenery around it

"You know, I always wanted to join the companions. But I… It just- I didn't join because of my lack of skills, and… well, the other problem that I told you about"

"If you want to join their guild, there is no obstacle blocking your path"

"Yeah, but what if I can't-"

"Listen to me" Keksis nearby shouted, flinching Petra in the process as a small shadowy smoke escaped through his eyes "I have taught you these past few months, in case you get in danger… or worse"

"Eh, you sound like my parents sometimes" Petra chuckled. For some reason, she could tell that Keksis was smiling down at her

"So are we going to meet this, Kodlak person, or am I going to sit here watching you laugh," Keksis said


	6. Chapter 6: Companions and Jarls

Chapter 6

 **Not dead yet- Even if I haven't updated this for a while...**

* * *

The place where the companion live, was next to the Gildergreen tree, on a higher ground. From Keksis point of view, the building look like a ship flipped upside down, with stones walls around it.

Walking around the building, Petra and Keksis both found themselves in a courtyard, with training dummies and arrows targets against the stone walls. Near one of the dummy, was a dark haired Nord, wearing steel armor. He was holding a steel great sword as he swings it against the hay filled figure. Underneath the wooden cover, was a Old Nord, sitting in a wooden chair, watching the one warrior practice. Next to him, was the same woman that Keksis and Petra had met earlier.

"There they are. Kodlak, these are the ones that I told you about" The woman said to the elder one

"Ah, so you're the ones that Aela told me about" The old nord said, standing up from the chair "Tell me, why are you here?" He asked in a soft tone

"We… wish to join" Petra said nervously

"Ah yes, it always good to see more joining us"

"Wait, you're just letting us join?" Petra said in surprise, seeing how easily they let others join

"Yes, anyone can join, for those who wish for adventure" he replied "And, if they have the strength for what it take"

"And what about this one?" A deep buff voice called out behind the Daedra, Turning around, Keksis saw the same person that was training at the stone wall when they got here

"What about him, Farkas?" Aela asked

"It just doesn't feel right- A Daedra, joining the companions" Farkas said

"Everything has its purpose Farkas, even this Daedra" Kodlak said before looking at Keksis "How about you show us what you have"

Keksis nodded as he walked out of the shadowy shade, and into the sunlight. Farkas followed him, walking a few feet away from the Daedra, taking out his great-sword, letting the light beam down and off from his blade. Keksis moved his right hand to his lower left body, taking out his steel sword

"Now remember, no magics, only blades" Kodlak said as Farkas position himself in his battle stance. Charging right toward Keksis, he prepared to dodges, only to quickly see the nord lifting his greatsword up in the air.

Quickly, he moved his weapon up in the air, as Farkas weapon hit the middle part of Keksis's sword. Pushing his sword against Farkas, Keksis pushing his a bit further, before spinning around the male and kicking him forward as his face landed in dirt.

"You got lucky" Farkas grunted, wiping the dirt off his face

"Not bad… What about the girl?" Aela asked, turning her head to Petra

"Let her train with you" Kodlak said plainly

"Why me, and not Farkas?" she said

"I sure that Farkas wouldn't go easy on her, beside, he had enough beating for today" Kodlaks chuckled

"Unlike you, old man" Farkas replied as he walked back to the shade, leading on the wooden pillar, crossing his arms.

"Alright… come, follow me" Aela said to Petra as she and the huntress walked upon the courtyard. Before Petra can step a foot off the wooden platform, She felt a hand on her shoulders, looking over to see the friendly Daedra

"Remember what I taught you" He said. Petra nodded as she walked to the huntress

"Alright, show me what you got" Aela said as she moved toward the courtyard

Aela, now holding a shield and a sword, moved herself to the other side were Petra is standing.

Rushing toward the Companions, Petra swing her blade downward as Aela easily blocked her attacks. Aela then shoved her shield forward, knocking the Nord backwards.

Just as the huntress lifted up her sword, leaving her defenseless with her shield lowered, Petra quickly connected her sword with Aela's, fighting with enough pressures to slightly move Aela's weapon toward hers direction

"Alright, that enough" Kodlaks said, lifting up his hand as the two warriors stopped their fighting "You have proved that you can fight- and hold your own. Welcome to the Companions" He announced

"It's a honor" Petra said, slightly bowing

"Aela, Bring her where the other sleeps, would you"

"Yes, Harbinger" Aela said

"Wait, what about Keksis?" Petra asked

"Someone has to inform the Jarl that a… Daedra, is now living here in his hold" Aela said "We'll have Vilkas take him"

"Take who?" A voice said behind them

"Ah, Vilkas, theses two are the new newcomers. Petra, and-"

"A Daedra?" Vilkas said In shock and surprise

"Yes, But from what I heard from Rumors, he a friendly Daedra, living in Riverwood" Aela explained

"Vilkas, I need you to take him to the Jarl, so he know that he one of us now… and that he mean no harm to anyone" Kodlak said

"When why not sent up a messenger to him" Vilkas suggested

"He not going to believe it until he see it" Kodlak said "I believe that this way is better"

"Alright, I'll take him" Vilkas said, bringing the Knight with him to the Jarl

* * *

Keksis looked in front Palace looking buildings, dark yellow shingles with white woods on the exteriors. They were standing on the small bridge with waters under neath it. Two Whiterun guards were posted near the doorway, with two fire post next to them.

"Hold" The guard said suddenly with a stern voice. with one of them walking a few steps forward "What you doing bringing that thing here?"

"We wish to talk to the Jarl" Vilkas said to the two guards

"With this thing? Why should we?" One of the guards asked

"He's will be staying with one of us, the companions" Vilkas said

"Are you crazy? letting that thing live with you companions?" the guard said in shock but still using his stern tone

"If he plan to attack us, then it will be him and all of the companion" Vilkas said as the two guards looked at each other's

"Alright, you can go in companion. But we're keeping an eye on him" the guard said as they letted the two visitors enter the castle.

Inside the Palace was large to the Daedric knight, the smooth pillars on the sides, the green carpet, and the decorative windows with lights shining inside the palace.

Walking further, Keksis was surprise that the Jarl was right there, in a largely open area, with huge amount of spaces. Two long tables on the sides with a fire-pot at one end on each tables. In the middle were three figures, with one sitting in a throne in the middle, which Keksis believes is the Jarl. There were guards in different locations in the large room, guarding and looking for any intruders... or assassin.

As the two walked forward, one of the people next to the Jarl walked forward. He skin was dark gray, as the color of the smoke rising from a fresh fire pit. She had red eyes, black braided hair, and pointy ears.

"Halt, why are you bringing that… thing here, companion?" The Dark elf demanded, her hand on the hilt of the weapon

"Kodlak sent us, he sent me as his messenger " The Companion replied

"For what?" the elf asked

"Irleth, I wish to see what they have to say" The man on the throne said from his seat

"As you wish" The dark elf said before looking back on the two guests "I'm keeping my eyes on him" she growled before walking to the Jarl's side

As Keksis walked forward with Vilkas in front of him, they stood in front of the Jarl of Whiterun.

"So… what message has your master sent?" the Jarl asked

"He would have sent a messenger to you, but he insist that you meet him in person" Vilkas said as he stood aside, showing the daedric Knight in front of him

"A Daedra? What joke are you playing at companion?" The Jarl asked

"Nothing, but this Daedra, and it friend have just joined us. The Harbinger told me that he should meet you in person" He said, looking at the Knight for a little bit before looking back at the Jarl "And that he mean no harm to you or your people"

The Jarl looked at the companion before setting his eyes on the Daedric Knight "You… Come forth" He said calmly

Keksis did as he was told and walked slowly to the Jarl "I'm Jarl Balgruuf, The Jarl of Dragonreach, and all of Whiterun" He said "Tell me… What is your name?" He asked slowly

"My name is Keksis" He spoke, with a slight bow, moving one of his hand to his chest as he bowed before standing back straight "I'm what you mortals call, a Daedra… a Knight… a minion… a pawn… but I've no connections to any of the princes ever since my last battle near a town, name Riverwood, where I have been, living"

"Tell me, Keksis… What bring you here?" The Jarl asked

"I have came with a female resident, name Petra. We came to deliver a package on behalf of Alvor the blacksmith" Keksis said

"I see… now, you say that you have no connections to your, dark leaders?" Jarl Balgruuf asked

"No…" Keksis answered

"For how long?" The Jarl asked

"A Month ago..." He said "Like I said, I'm no longer bound to my last conjurer, or the Dark Princes"

The Jarl remained quiet for a while, pondering on what to do with this… Daedra

"Sir?" A voice said beside the Jarl, breaking his Concentration

"Yes, Proventus… give me a second" he said before looking at the Daedric Knight "As long you cause no problem to any of my people, I give you permission to stay in Whiterun- but, you will be on a close eyes until then, and If I have anything, I will call for you assistance"

"Balgruuf, you can't be serious" Irleth argued

"I have made my call, If what he say is true… Then I'll take his words" Balgruuf said as he dismissed the two Companions

"And what if your wrong?" The dark elf asked

"If he wanted us killed, he would have done so... and everyone else in Riverwood"

* * *

 **I wanted this last part to be in a separate chapter, but making a 1000+ word chapter is better then making two short chapters**


	7. Chapter 7: Mysterious Daedra

Chapter 7

* * *

Later that night, Keksis was leading on a wooden pillar outside of the Jorrvaskr courtyard as he looked up at the night skies, admiring the stars. Even though it was dark and cold outside, beside the lit lampposts around the place, it didn't bother him much. He wondered to himself, wonder what is to become of him. Remembering what the leader of the companion said back then

 _"Everything has its purpose"_

 _"But what purpose, do I have"_ Keksis wonder to himself as he continues to look up at the skies

"Beautiful, ain't it?" A voice called out, a voice that sounded... familiar, to him

Quickly jumping away from the pillar, Keksis took out his sword, looking around for the mysterious voice in the area. Upon hearing a noise behind him, he quickly swung around, only to see a dark armored hand grabbing onto his wrist. In front of him was nothing but darkness until a bright blue light flashed right in front of him.

"Hello there," The voice said. It was a female voice as the darkness was still holding onto the daedra arm, moving it down as she gotten closer to him. She moved his blade down as she moves very closely around the knight, letting her hand wrap and moving around his armor, seductively "Very flex, yet…"

Suddenly she quickly knocked Keksis down onto the ground, his back against the ground. And her, on top. "Very clumsy" she giggled as she moved her head toward Keksis face- or helmet

"Well then" She stood right up, turning around as she pats the dust off of her, before helping the Daedra Knight back up "Now, now- I know what you're thinking… Just who, am I? Well, just call me, an old friend" she said as she moved into the moonlight

Keksis could now see her clearly. She had a long black and dark red dress, going down until her knees, with a cut in the middle, to sit or to walk better, he thought to himself. The dress also had a red hood on, covering most of her head. When Keksis took a look at her face, it was just a black helmet, with a large crack like appearance in the middle, with a bright light is showing out of it.

"You're that one, from the river…" Keksis said, recalling that first meeting with each other

"Why yes… that was an unprofessional meeting" she said "It's your first, but it wasn't my first time"

Keksis looked at her with a curious and confused look, with his head tilted slightly sideways

"What I'm saying is that I've met you before in the past… before you even knew me"

"Back on the river, you said you have plans, what for?" Keksis asked

"Now, now, I won't spoil the fun now, can I? At least, not to a mortal like you" she replied, picking a nearby flower, letting one of her fingers run around the petals

"What do you mean," Keksis said in a stern voice

"Oh, you don't know?" she asked, shaking her head while giggling, tossing away the flower "How do I explain this to you? When you… lost your connection from your realm, you lost your immortality along with it too" she explained "And yet, here you are… I'm surprised that you haven't started killing random mortals- instead, you started making… friends. Unlike any other kinds"

Keksis slightly down toward the ground, before looking up "You're not a Daedra… are you?" He finally asked her

"Now when you put it that way, that just silly- but I'm not your, normal 'dumb gods or demons" She said, moving two of her fingers in a up and down motions as a way of mocking- "Of course I'm a Daedra, but not the ones you normally know"

"Then what kind are you?"

"Call me… a special one- Just. like. you" she said slowly, lightly tap her finger on the Dark knight helmet once, as she walked backward, into the shadow, disappearing from the Knight sight, leaving him alone in the cold empty courtyard

Keksis looked around before moving back inside the Jorrvaskr. Inside was almost dark, with the only light source coming from a few candles and a large fire pit with a large wooden table surrounding it. The floor made of cobblestones with a few long carpets. On one side of the building was a two-sided door, while on the other side, was an empty display. From where the Keksis was, it seems like fragments of some sort stuck against to the wall. with most of the pieces were missing.

His thoughts were broken when something creaked open from the direction he looking at, with footsteps soon following. An appearance of a blond-haired Nord started to ascend up to the building ground level, wearing a white tunic and dark gray trousers.

"Keksis? What are you doing up here?" Petra asked as she walked toward the Knight

"There was a…" Keksis hesitated to say about his encounter with… whatever that Daedra was.

"Nothing" He replied

Petra placed her hand on her forehead as she sighed "Just... come on, let go back to sleep, I'm sure there something for us to do in the morning" She yawned as she walked back down to the basement. The Daedric Knight looked back at the door where he just came into, the thought of that, Unusual Daedra came into his mind, he shook it off and proceeding down to the sleeping quarter of the Jorrvaskr.

* * *

In an unknown area around the Haafingar region, was a large mansion-like building, with stone metal fences surrounding it, with a few armored guards. It was dark at the time as a carriage passed through the metal gate, splashing a few puddles of water before stopping in front of the building. From the back of the ride, hopped out a dark hooded figure with a yellow outline around his robes. Walking toward the house, he passed a few flower patches and trees, along with a large stone statue of a woman, holding a single flower above her.

Entering the house, he found himself in a clean gleaming room colored black and white, with a stairway going up before splitting into two, before continuing up to the second floor. To the right and left were both similar, with small columns, holding things such as a small stone statue of peoples, or display of weapons or jewels. The floors wipe cleans or just cover with colorful rugs and carpets.

There were a few maids and servants around the hallway and other areas in the building, cleaning or just walking around.

"Ah, Ganmo, Welcome back," A voice said above the figure, who removes his hood off of his head when he looked up toward the voice

"Hello there, Jollnen. I have been told to be here. Anything you want to talk about?" Ganmo asked the fancy dressed Nord as he walked down the step of the stairs

"Yes, I have words, of my younger child. They believe that they have found her" Jollnen said to the high elf

"And where do they say she was?" Ganmo asked

"Somewhere around the eastern region of Skyrim," Jollnen said as he grabbed a silver goblet from a nearby servant, who was happening to be walking by. "A few of my men are already looking for her, but I want you to help receive her back here. I'll send a letter to them to let them know your coming" He said

"And, what do you have, in exchange for her capture?" Ganmo said, his back turn on the Nord as he looked at the bookshelf behind him, grabbing one book from it, inspecting a few pages

"I have heard rumors of your talent for… magic. I may have something for you. As well as some, other treasures" Jollnen offered

"I am, looking for this certain… Staff. The grand staff of Kyne" Ganmo said, putting the book back

"Ah, yes… I have heard of this, priceless staff" Jollnen said "Matter of fact, I do have one… But only if you return my child safely back here"

"Well then, we are at an agreement… Does she have a name?"

"Her name is Petra"


	8. Chapter 8: Shield-Siblings

Chapter 8

* * *

Petra opened her eyes as she tosses herself around on the bed, before sitting up. Looking around the room, She saw that most of the beds were empty, except for one female imperial, who just got off of her bed, yawning.

"Oh, you awake," The Imperial said, noticing the newcomer as Petra stood up off of her bed, still a bit sleepy.

"Where everyone else?"Petra asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Who knows, they're most likely out doing jobs. The name Ria, I used to be the newest member before you and your friend joined" she said, "Your friend, he's one of those, thing?"

"Yeah, why do you ask," Petra replied, seeing no point to deny it

"Nothing, It just that I've seen a lot of people traveling with someone by their side. But seeing you with the Daedra- it's probably the strangest pair I have seen so far"

"Where is Keksis anyways?"Petra asked

"So that his name. I think he's upstairs" Ria replied as Petra thanks her

As Petra opened the door to the main floor of the Jorrvaskr, she quickly notices the sound of commotions as she walked up the stairs. On the other side where she is of the building, there was a group of people, mostly companions members as they crowded around two individual in the middle of the circle

"Ah, you're awake," A voice said beside Petra. Turning to the direction of the voice, she saw Aela leading against a wooden column before getting off of it. "Some of us has been getting it a go with your friend there. Don't worry, he agrees with us to brawl with him, Not even Faklas could beat him"

Keksis dodged an incoming fist as it flew past his helmet before he sent his armored fist to the dark elf upper torso, staggering him in the process, then kicking him down to the stone floor as the crowd surrounding them, standing impressed and a few other beings, jealous of Keksis skills

As everyone went to do their things, Keksis walked over to Petra and Aela, with an impressive look on her face "You did well. Hopefully if one of them get into a fist fight, they'll learn from you. Anyway, one of the Jarl messages came by, he said that he needs you for something" she said

"What is the request?" Keksis asked

"You should read it yourself," She said as she handed the folded paper to the Daedra

As Keksis unfolded the letter, Petra peaked over his shoulder as Keksis carefully read the letter

 _To the Daedra Knight of the Companion, Known as Keksis_

 _I'm calling in your assistance for us. There is a bandit camp that has been raiding a nearby farm and one of our watchtowers, west of whiterun. The bandits are located around the Silent Moon Camp. Kill their leader and report back to me_

 _-Jarl Balgruuf the Greater_

"Bandits?"

"It's entertaining to watch you mortal fight each other" Keksis said, chuckling for a bit before stopping "-But that was before. Are you ready Petra?" he muttered the first sentence

"I'm ready when you are" She replied with a smile as they walked out of the building as the rising sunlight shined upon whiterun.

"Have Alvor been told of us?" Keksis asked as they walked out of the gate of white run

"If you're asking if he knows we're here, yes. I sent a letter to him yesterday" She replied as they passed the stone pass way. As Keksis looked right, he quickly noticed a few round tents with a group of cat-like creatures, standing on two legs as they walked around.

"What are those things?" Keksis asked under his breath.

"Oh, them? They're Khajiit"

"Khajiit?"

"Cat-like people, no-one like them," Petra said, walking forward

"Why?"

"Most of them are thieves, smugglers, those who do things for coins. All you need to know is that there no good"

"Your world is very disorganized" Keksis commented

"Well, everything has its own mind," Petra said

* * *

As the two companions walked across the large plain near whiterun, they both wandered aimlessly as Petra looked on her map.

"Ugh, where is it?" She said angrily as she rotated the map around in frustration, while Keksis scouted the land, seeing Elks and other creatures nearby until something caught his eye

Somewhere not far from where there both are, he could see a couple of pine trees with a few large browns coated mammals wandering nearby, before noticing a few figures approaching the herds. The mammals roared in fear and pain as the group of hunters attacked one of the mammals as the rest of the herd ran off in fear.

"Stay here," Keksis said before marching toward the hunting party as the large beast fell to its side.

"Another one down," One of the bandit stated as he holsters his weapon to his hip

"It's a wonder how much people sell these stuff for," another one said as he tossed a rope over the dead mammal

"Just hurry up, a giant might come soon. We need to get this thing back to the camp" A female Nord said as she begins to tie the rope around the mammoth.

As the two bandits continued to surround the rope around the mammoth, one of the bandits could see something coming toward them, something in dark armor.

"Something coming!" He shouted, taking out his small axe as the figure got closer

"A giant- Already?!"

"N-No, it's- it something else!" He shouted

"Just shoot it!"

As the bandit pulled out his bow, he stretched his arm back as he holds the end of the arrow before letting go. The sharp whistle piercing the air as it landed on the figure. The bandit smiled before instantly frowning as he witnesses the figure pulling out the arrow like it was nothing but a small bug.

"W-what… What is-" Before the bandit could finish, his eyes widen as a blade pierced his abdomen before it exited his body as he was kicked down to the floor.

"By the nine- What is that thing?!" A bandit said in fear

"Something, to kill!"

As the bandit charged head first to the Daedra, not knowing what it really is, he was met with a hard metal fist to his face as he fell backward before feeling a sharp feeling entering his body as it slashed sideways, leaving a large open cut on his body.

"Forget this!" One of the bandits shouted as he ran, with the rest of the group following soon after

Before they could escape, the Daedra threw something at one of the fleeing bandits as he fell onto the ground in pain, a sharp piece of the blade on the back of his leg

"It got Gurt!" The female bandit shouted, looking back at the Daedra and her fallen friend

"Forget him! There nothing we can do!"

As the injure mortal watch his friends abandon him, he was flipped over as he was looking up at the daedric Knight "By the nine- Someone help me!" He shouted in fear as the knight placed his metal boots on his chest

"Keksis!" A voice called out, as the bandit looked over behind the Knight, barely seeing the person coming toward them "H-Help!" he yelled as the knight placed one of his boots on top of the mortal underneath him  
"Tell me where your camp is, or this will be worse" Keksis threaten as he placed more pressure on the bandit's body.  
He only added a few pressure before a voice cried out

"Keksis, what are you doing?" Petra shouted as the knight looked at her

"We needed directions" he replied, his eyes still on the wounded bandit

"By killing them?" she shouted once again, sickened by the way Keksis, dealt with the bandits

Keksis looked at the two bodies that were left behind by him "They were… unnecessary death"

"Unnecessary?! You killed them!"

"They attacked me first" He replied  
"You can't just kill them like this!" She shouted "Look at him"

Keksis looked at the weaken mortal, blood slowly coming out of the open wound of where the piece of blade entered "Tell me, mortal- Where can we find a place call, the Silent Moon Camp?"

"Ugh, my leg-"

"It'll be more fun watching you bleed- but tell me where it is, and perhaps… we can help you" Keksis said

"Don't think I have a c-choice. It somewhere over there" He pointed. Pointing at a stone structure in the distance while holding his leg in pain

"Good… Stay still" Keksis said as he looked at the blade on the bandit's ankle. Grabbing it before yanking it out as the Nord cried in pain as the knight hovered his palm over the bandit wound, as a glow yellow glow started to emit. The wound starting to heal slowly as the pain soon left the bandit

"Now… go, before I change my mind" Keksis hissed as the young bandit quickly tries to stand up, tripping on himself before running away in fear

"So what the hell was that?" Petra shouted as Keksis turned back around to face the Nord

"Would you rather watch him get killed?"

"What? NO!" she shouted "I mean the two dead people over there"

"They gave me no choice" He replied "From what I heard, they kill and rape travelers that crossed their path"

"That true but-"

"If I let them go- they would continue their selfish needs," Keksis said "I did every single mortal a favor by doing that"

"That NOT-" Petra stopped herself as she sighed, calmming herself down "Just, promise me this, Keksis," Petra said, crossing her arms as she holds them tightly, looking at the ground before looking up slightly "Don't… kill anyone unarmed, unless for good reasons"

Keksis said nothing for a while as the wind blew passes them, and the golden hair of the Nord moving in front of her face.

He knows that this was his old ways in the past, to kill or destroy anything, but he knew he had to change... adapt to this mortal realm if he wanted to survive... learn from things and from others

He sighed as he looked back up

"I'll try"


	9. Chapter 9: Silent moons camp

Chapter 9

* * *

Keksis and Petra reached on top of a small hill, cover with a few trees and bushes, shielding them both from sights. Just a couple of distance from where they are was a stone ruin. Most of the stone foundations were still standing with only a few bits of the walls and architecture were missing. There a couple of leather tents and torches.

Walking around were bandits, wearing fur and leather-like armor. They were holding swords and bows in their hands as they walked around the area

"What are we waiting for?" Petra asked, standing up before being brought back down by Keksis

"I am told to kill their leaders, nothing else" The Daedra replied "Stay here"

Keksis came out of the cover, moving toward the left side of the ruin, taking cover from cover by rock and stones.

"I didn't come here to watch" Petra mumbled as she moved out of the bushes and toward the ruin.

Keksis creep slowly toward the ruin, his dagger in his hands as the blade was behind his wrist. Peeking over a ledge, he could see the leather boot of a male bandit as he looked over the ruins from the high ground.

The bandit was about to yawn before something covered his mouth, feeling something sharp sliding across his neck. Falling backward, over the edge as the lifeless body limped down the small hill.

Keksis couched over to the edge, overlooking the lower part of ruin, seeing a couple of bandits near a small campfire as one walked away from the group.

He continued to observe the area until he noticed someone peeking out of a cover. Petra was looked over a stone rock, her hand gripped on her sword handle, still in it sheaths.

She was about to move to the next cover near her, but before she could move, she quickly heard the air becoming pierced. Turning around, she was shocked and frightened by a figure standing above her. An arrow piercing his neck with his hands grabbing onto his neck as he gasped for air before his body became lifeless as the blood spilled out of his neck.

Petra looked up to see a dark figure crouching down, a wooden bow in his hands. She quickly looked at the cover she was going to, before hearing a person shouting behind her

"HEY!" A voice shouted. A male Nord bandit took out his mace as he ran toward Petra. Before he can even get any closer, an arrow entered his arm as he shouted in pain. The Nord looked up as another arrow enter his head, falling in clear view of everyone in the ruin.

"Intruder!" A bandit shouted as every armed bandit came down to Petra location

Keksis fired two more arrows into two more bandits before something landed beside him. Turning to his left, he spotted a dark elf, pulling back another arrow before firing. Keksis narrowly dodged it, tossing away the bow as he sprinted toward the elf, stabbing her in the abdomen while pushing her to the ground. Looking up, he instantly spotted an Orc, wearing full steel armor beside the helmet. He was holding a dark green great hammer as he shouted his war cry, running toward the dark knight, nearly hitting him as the knight dodged the attack

Meanwhile, Petra was dodging attacks from an argonian, parrying one of his attacks before slashing across his chest, then though his body.

A redguard ran up behind her, an axe in his hand as he swung it downward. Petra quickly sidestepped, only to trip down on her side in the process. She quickly tried to get up while the redguard bandit moved toward her.

The Nord tried to stay in a defensive stance, but suddenly a strong grip grabbed her by the neck as she gasped for air as the redguard walked slowly toward her with an evil grin on his face as she was tossed down to the ground from the back

Keksis, who was still fighting with the Orc, looked down at the ruin, seeing Petra between two bandits. Looking back up to the bandit in front of him, The knight jumped down to the ground, rolling just as he touched the ground before dashing toward the red guard, cutting his back before stabbing his blade through the body.

"Get back or the girl gets it!" The bandit shouted, putting pressure on Petra's neck, her head looking up slightly by the strong grip while his other hand was holding a knife near her throat.

The dark knight grabbed his steel dagger from his side, holding onto the end of the blade before tossing it at the large male Nord, the dagger entering his torso, near his shoulder as Keksis ran up to him, impaling his weapon though as his body fallen down.

Petra slowly got up, the pain still on her neck and her legs becoming sore, she looked up to see a dark armor gauntlet in front of her, Keksis offering a hand to her, which she accepted, standing up, she wiped the dirt from her armor and clothes.

"I told you, to stay!" Keksis growled, angry that she didn't follow his order

"I didn't come all the way here to watch someone- or something to fight for me!" She shouted back.

Just before Keksis could protest, three arrows flew passed them, with one entering a part of Keksis armor, with no effect

"Stay" he glowed once more, taking out the arrow before running toward the two archers. A couple of wooden arrows narrowly missed him, with only a few entering his body.

One of the archers took out another arrow while the second archer took a dagger out, just as Keksis cut him into pieces.

Keksis turned his attention toward the second bandit. He already had his arrow ready to fire. Keksis was about to charge at him, that was until something pushed him out of the way. it was the same Orc, holding the great hammer with a scowled face as he stared at the Daedra

"Give me a shot!" The archer yelled, still aiming his bow at the two. The Orc thrust his hammer into the knight body, staggering him as he walked behind him, placing the hammer pole against the knight neck, giving the archer a clear shot of the knight as the Orc hold him from behind.

Before the archer could shoot Keksis, he was pushed to the side as he let go of the arrow, hitting the green mortal by accident, letting Keksis loose, as he shoved the mortal down to the stone stairs

"You stupid bi- GAH" The archer shouted in pain as a sharp feeling crossed his body, as Petra thrust her sword into his body.

The Daedra walked up to the bandit, grabbing the great hammer he dropped as he walked over the ogre before he slammed the head of the hammer down to his face, spreading flesh and blood everywhere

After everything settled down, Keksis looked around the area, seeing a couple of bodies around the place. He knew that a few escaped but that didn't bother him much. He looked down at the blonde Nord, who was looking down at the floor in disappointment

"Alvor gave me an order... to keep you safe," He said in a slow and deep voice, before raising his voice of that of a normal daedra "Not to put you in harm way!"

Petra crossed her arms "And I thought Daedra are known for doing harmful things"

"I still am" He hissed as she backed away from him in fear, only for him to calm down moments later "Still, We got what we came for"

"We should look for any of there loots"

"Why?" Keksis asked

"Well, for starters," she said, looking at the large round stone building on top of the stairs "they're always at the back of a place"

As they walked toward the large round building, they entered to find a stone forge in the middle, with a workbench on the side.

"There it is" Petra said, walking to the back of the room as she opened a large chest, pulling out a black around weapon, the hilt was the thickest while the blade was pointed, similar to that of a sharpened stick "I always wonder what Ebony felt like" She said as she swung the sword around in the air before noticing Keksis stare, looking at the weapon she is holding

"What?" She asked

"Nothing" he replied as Petra set it aside as she took out a bag of coins and a couple of gems from the large chest

"Why, because it's dark like you? Anyway, let's head back to the Jorrvaskr" she said as they walked back to whiterun

* * *

 **SPRING BREAK! YES...**

 **School had me busy lately, so that the reason behind that. Some of the move set here are something I learn from dark souls and for honor**


	10. Chapter 10: Passing by

Chapter 10

 **I'm skipping though the date (And by that, I mean by the story date) so I don't have to explain Every GODDAMN THING They do day by day!**

 ***Flip a table***

 **Alright, enough lollygagging, let go...**

* * *

"Come on!" Farkas shouted as Keksis charged at him, rolling under his blade as the knight stood behind the Nord, his blade ready to attack

"At least he getting better," A huntress said as she watched the two train

"Who? Keksis or Farkas?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Vilkas," Aela said as the daedra and the Nord train with one another

It has been two weeks since the Moon camp. Keksis had been doing many favors for the Jarl while doing quests that the guild give him. Sometimes with Petra, some time alone while she's on a quest with another member of the companion. He doesn't seem to mind about another shield-brother or sister joining him on quests.

There had been some troubles with the townfolks and the guards in Whiterun, mostly just false alarms and small fights whatever. So Keksis just mainly hang around the Jorrvaskr.

"Is he still trying to beat him?" A voice said behind to the two. Aela and I turned around to see Petra walking toward them.

"This is his fifth-time," Aela said as they both watched Farkas, taking another swing at the Daedra as he blocked the attack. Shoving it forward before kicking him onto the ground.

"How long do you think it would take for him do this?" Vilkas asked

Petra smiled as an idea popped into her head, she stepped down a few steps before shouting

"Hey, Keksis!"

The Daedra glanced at the three mortals to his left, letting his guard down for a little bit as Farkas punched him in the stomach with the head of the great hammer as he continues to push forward until Keksis fell to the ground, as Farkas pin him down.

"There," The Nord grunted as he walked toward the shade under the sun.

"You should have let him win Petra," Aela said as Farkas walked back into the Jorrvaskr while Petra shrugged as a replied

"Well, I got something for you two anyway," Aela said as Keksis walked up to them "The resident of Falkreath are reporting Draugrs and something else lurking in their woods, something glowing green, we figure that it's some Spriggans fighting with the undead"

"Well, let get to it then," Petra said

"But there is one thing you should know," Aela said, stopping Petra from leaving "When we're given this assignment- They said there was something strange, something about a large creature," she said handing her a piece of paper, folded into two

"I'll be careful if I were you"

"Don't worry- I got Keksis here" Petra said, taking a quick glance at the Daedra Knight

"What do you mean by, Strange?" Keksis asked

"Well, the paper I gave her should explain it. But Vilkas will be coming with you since we have no idea what we're facing" Aela said as the Nord's eyes widen in shock

"Now wait a minute-"

"Vilkas, we have no idea what they're facing. That why I'm sending you with Petra and Keksis" Aela said to Vilkas before turning toward the two other companions "You're going to have to go through Riverwood to get to Falkreath"

"All right... let go then" Vilkas said as the three set off to Falkreath

As the three companions walked out of the gate of whiterun, Petra looked at the piece of paper that the huntress gave her, opening it as she quietly read it.

"What does it say?" Vilkas asked

"Hold on" Petra replied, clearing her throat

 _"To the companions of Jorrvaskr,_

 _By the Jarl of Falkreath. I request the assistance of the companions of Jorrvaskr. My guards and people are reporting a fairly large creature stalking around my hold. They claim to be a Spriggan, while some claim to be a giant. For the safety of my town, I request that you'll help defeat this creature, and I'll have willing guards help you on your hunt killing this creature._

 _Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath"_

Petra finally finish as she took a deep breath

"A giant?"

"It should be an easy task for you two," Vilkas said as they passed a nearby farm

"Vilkas, Can you wait in Riverwood for a bit," Petra asked

"What do you mean? you're not leaving me there, are you?" He said

"No, I just like to visit someone in Riverwood real quick. He's a good friend, I just like to see him real quick" Petra replied

"All right then, but we better get to Falkreath as soon as we can, we don't want to keep the Jarl waiting," he said

As Petra and the three other companions reached the entrance of Riverwood, there were a few more guards the last time Keksis was here, but it was the same as always

At the Sleeping Inn, A girl was sitting on the step of the small stairs before looking up, with a cheerful look on her face as she looked at the gate

"PETRA!" The girl shouted, running toward the female Nord

"Dorthe!" Petra replied back, as the girl hugged her

"Alvor told me that you were staying in whiterun, but he didn't tell me why," Dorthe said

"About that, I joined the companions" She answers her "Speaking of which, where is your father?"

"He's at the forge"

"As always," Petra said with a chuckle at the end as she looked to the house with the forge attached to it

As Keksis and Petra approach the forge, the sound of the blower breathing out air on the hot burning coals of the forge. The blacksmith was busy on his build, that didn't notice the two figure standing near the entrance

As he places the burning hot metal into the water beside him, he heard a similar voice behind him as he wiped his forehead from the heat

"Still working hard as always?"

"Petra!" Alvor said cheerfully as he walked toward the two companions "It had been a while huh?"

"You could say that," she said

"And how are you Keksis?" Alvor asked the Knight

"He's fine as he is" Petra answered for him while The knight crossed crossing his arms

"So Petra, you told me that you joined the companions in your letter"

"Yes, I did, and that why we're here- or passing by right now," She said, "I thought that it would be a good idea to stop by"

"Where are you planning on going?"

"We're traveling to a hold call, Falkreath" Keksis replied "A creature that is either a giant or a Spriggan, they call it"

"I heard about that, some traveling Caravans came by this morning. They said they were attacked by a large Spriggan. But it had a strange look to it" Alvor said

"At least we know what we're fighting," A voice said behind them

"Vilkas, how long are were you standing there?" Petra asked, surprise that their shield-brother was behind them

"Long enough, but we should get going Petra," Vilkas said

Petra nodded before looking back at the blacksmith "It was good seeing you again Alvor"

"Same here, good luck on your journey," He said as he watched the three exiting the town gate.

It will be a while until they reach Falkreath

* * *

 **For some reason, I feel like this was a bit short... but I'm too lazy to make it longer**


	11. Chapter 11: Remembering

Chapter 11

* * *

Petra, Keksis, and Vilkas were walking along the stone path to Falkreath, only to find a folk leading to two paths, one leading to a destroyed town call helgen, another being a longer but safe route

"I'm not sure if we should go through Helgen, I heard that Bandits have set up camps in there. I'll go the safer route, but it will take a bit longer to get to Falkreath" Vilkas said

"The Jarl request that we get to this town soon... Bandits are not our problem" Keksis said

Vilkas and Keksis both looked at Petra, who was behind them both before Vilkas asked her "Which way should we go?"

The blonde Nord looked at the two; the Nord and knight in front of her before looking toward Vilkas direction "It's better if we take the safer route from here" she said

"Good choice, if Aela was here, she'll have a different idea," Vilkas said as he started moving forward, with Keksis and Petra behind him

"Fewer souls will be suffering if you went through the town" Keksis mumbled, being slightly beside her

"What... are you talking about?" Petra asked

"We- I did not say anything" Keksis lied

"I thought... you said there be less suffering if we go to town," she said, only to be left with silence

As the two walked through the forest, they noticed a small opening off the cobblestone path, with only a few bushes and plants hiding it

"A shortcut. We should be faster this way" Vilkas said.

"Last one there is a skeever egg!" Petra said joyfully, running up the hill

"Is she always this cheerful?" Vilkas asked chuckling.

"She and many other mortals confuse me" Keksis replied

Vilkas ended his laughter before they both begin walking up the hill, seeing Petra on top... only, she wasn't facing toward them, instead, it seems like she was looking at something else.

"Petra!" Vilkas called. He and Keksis were expecting a more cheerful and happy face, instead, she faces toward them, the expression of shock and horror

"What wrong?" Vilkas asked with concern, walking up beside her before noticing the horror that lied in front of them, with Keksis finally walking up to them

In front of them were half-decomposed bodies, the brown rotting flesh visible, with small bits of the bones showing.

Along with the dead travelers, were dead Draugrs on the ground, weapons still in their body, the tip of the blades piercing right though.

"These people didn't stand a chance," Vilkas said, crouching over a dead Nord, with Petra was looking over a few dead Draugr  
"I thought draugr never leave their dungeons"

"They don't, this is something rare for them to do" Vilkas replied

As the two mortals talked to each other, Keksis was couching over a few bodies of dead Nord, wearing nothing but simple clothes.

Images started to flash inside his head. remembering the death of the ones that he killed once before. The sound of screaming, and destruction, alongside with his fellow Knights. And The soldiers, that were almost brave enough to save the ones they know, only to die at the hands of him and the other daedra knights.

"Just like you huh?" A voice said

Keksis looked over his shoulder, expecting to see at least someone behind him, like Petra or Vilkas... only...

Nothing was there

No one

 _"For those who kill without a thought,"_ A second voice said

He turned around once more, seeing nothing still as more voices surround him, getting louder, mocking him with words

 _"Friend with a mortal? A girl EVEN!"_

 _"You're nothing but a useless tool"_

 _"A mindless minion"_

 _"These mortal are nothing but insects to us!"_

More and more voices surround him, as shadows started to form around him, encasing him in a dark aura. Keksis grabbed his head with both of his hands, falling almost down to his knees, seeing nothing around him but the dark void. He could easily feel something near him, behind him as the voice continued.

 _"A monster!"_

 _"Stupid-"_

 _"-Mindless-"_

 _"HE NOTHING!"_

"NO!" Keksis shouted, grabbing the nearest thing around him, attempting to kill it with all the anger within him

He could feel the life force inside the spirit, withering away until it looked up at the knight

The figure smiled before disappearing into the dark as an unknown force pushed him aside.

Standing back up, the dark figure slowly walked toward him, as a shadowy mist started to form around the figure hand, into a shape of a sword before charging toward him.

Quickly punching the figure, it fell to its side as Keksis walked toward it, hoving above it as he raised his weapon into the air Before more could be done. Something knocked him down from behind as he fell into the dark abyss... everything turned dark

* * *

Few moments earlier

"I thought Draugr never leave their dungeons," Petra said

"They don't, this is something rare for them to do" Vilkas replied

Petra continued looking around, before noticing Keksis, standing over to bodies of two travelers, staring blankly

"Keksis? are you alright?" She asked

The Nord walked slowly toward the daedric knight, with Vilkas noticing how strange Keksis was being

"Keksis?" She called once again, placing one of her hand between his shoulder and neck

It wasn't even a full second before Keksis roared, quickly turning around, grabbing Petra by the neck while lifting her slightly up from the ground, shouting something in his daedric tongue

Petra tried to say something, but nothing came out, as the cold metal hand squeezed tighter around her neck

Keksis showed no emotion, only anger, and hate. before he could finish the weak mortal off, Vilkas struck down on Keksis arm before bashing him with his shield, knocking him backward as Petra was gasping for air

She looked up, just in time to see Vilkas running his sword toward Keksis, only for it to move sideways as Keksis quickly got up to his feet, punching Vilkas on the side of his jaw.

Vilkas was on the ground, slowly crawling backward as Keksis walked up to him, a sword in hand, He looked up, only to not see a daedric Knight that he trusted overtime

Only for a dark shadowy figure, standing above him. The red evil eyes staring back at him as the hand tighten the grip around the handle of the sword as the blade rose higher

And higher

The Nord closed his eyes for the sharp and coming pain through his body. But the only sound was the sound of something falling down to the ground

Opening his eyes, he looked up to see Petra, holding a piece of wood. And on the ground... Keksis

"Are you alright?" Petra asked, offering her hand

"Yes, But... what wrong with him?" Vilkas asked, appreciating Petra help while looking at the unconscious Knight on the ground

Petra looked at Keksis, laying on the ground "I... I don't know"

"He never does this!" She said, looking between Vilkas and Keksis

"Whatever happened, that something that we can't do now" Vilkas replied before Petra can say anything else "We still have a job to do"

"We can't just leave him here" Petra argued

"Well, we can't do anything for him right now- unless you want to carry him," Vilkas said "We can come back for him later"

Petra took a long look at Keksis as Vilkas walked only a few feet before calling to her "I'm coming!" She shouted back, before looking back at Keksis "What is wrong with you?" She said sorrowly, leaving in confusion and sadness

* * *

"And what do we have here?" A sly-ish and rashly voice said

Keksis opened his eyes, to see the back of a flurry like figure. A cat and human, all in one. He remembers them from before. Khajiit, Petra call them-

"A Khajiit" Keksis said out-loud, spooking the creature as she started to stand up

"It's Alive!" The Khajiit quickly said before taking out a dagger.

Keksis looked at the frightened creature, she- judging by the size of the Khajiit- was wearing a mix of normal clothes and leather armor. The fur on the was in a shade of tan and black. The large dark green eyes were looking at him, full of fear.

"I'm not here to harm you," Keksis said in a calm manner

"Lies- Ekaada knows how creatures like you are" She replied back, moving backward with the tip of the blade pointing at him before tipping forward, hitting something from the back

Quickly turning around, Ekaada came face to face at the sight of a Dragur; the pale skin, with the bones, clearly showing. The dark-colored armor and old fur around the body- it was everything that they had both heard about... only it was different

Instead of the bright blue glow in their eyes, there was a green glow, with some glowing flys, in the color green, flying around the upper part of the body

The Khajiit yelped in fear, now walking away from the dragur before touching Keksis, which she completely forgotten

Ekaada felt herself being pushed away to the side, softly, as the Daedric Knight walked forward, ducking a simple swing from the dragur before a blade entered its body, with a slash across the neck as the green energy escaped the dead corpses

"If I'm not mistaken," Keksis said, turning toward the cat life person "Your name is Ekaada?"

"Y-yes" She stammered

"Then tell me- which way is Falkreath"


	12. Chapter 12: Falkreath problems

Chapter 12

 **Damn, it's good to be back. I would had updated this sooner, only if my computer haven't broke down! SO I had to re-write the chapter all over again (Or my attempt to remake it by memory)**

* * *

As Petra and Vilkas walked along the stone path to Falkreath, they noticed how heavy the air was, and the sudden fog rolling in. They could barely see anything through the fog, only enough to see each other as they moved forward.

Far from the road were strange glows, along with whispers and strange creaking noises, hearing them through the heavy fog. Regardless, they continued forward.

After a while, the two companions noticed an orange glow through the fog, before seeing a stone wall with two wooden gates in front of them.

"Halt!"

The two companions looked up, seeing a guard holding a torch while looking down from the railing

"Who goes there?" The guard demanded

"The companions of Whiterun, the Jarl of Falkreath call for us" Petra answer him

"The Companions? What is the Jarl thinking this time?" The guard said to himself before looking back at the two companions "Alright, I'm opening the gates"

After a few moments, the wooden gates opened, revealing a pair of two guards stood on the other side, their weapon drawn, waiting for anything that got inside the gates.

Walking up to them was the same guard that greeted them at the gates. The guards ordered the two other guards to stand down before walking up to Petra and Vilkas

"Is it just to two of you?" The guard asked, just seeing the two of them

"There was another, but he…" Petra trailed off, remembering what happened with their friend and what happened afterward.

"Damn Spriggans, they're never like this… But we need any hands we can get." The Guard sighed before pointing toward the left side of the town, pointing at the large building in the center of town

"See that longhouse, that is where you'll find the Jarl," The guard said before he starting to turn around

"Where are you going?" Petra asked

"Someone has to watch the gate" He replied

As the two companions walked through town, they quickly noticed how small the town was, from little to no residents.

"There the entrance" Vilkas pointed, seeing the single door with two navy colored banners on opposite sides on the doors, along with two guards.

On the banners was a picture of an elk, with the antlers twisting around each other, forming an oval above the head.

* * *

Entering the longhouse, Petra noticed how small the inside was, with the building appearing bigger from the outside. On the other side were she and Vilkas are, were three figures, two of them talking to one, who was sitting on a small thone.

"Siddgeir, you can't expect this problem to go away," His Steward said

"I'm aware of this problem Nenya, we have guards for a reason, isn't that right Helvard?" Siddgeir asked, turning his attention toward the Nord next to him and his steward

"We have guards, but we don't have enough to defend ourselves if those things decide to attack us" Helvard replied "Siddgeir, We need the imperial army to help us"

"You should know that they're unable to send soldiers this way, Skulnar said it himself," Nenya said

"I've already solved that problem," Siddgeir said, motioning his hand to someone.

Helvarl and Nenya turned around, seeing the two companions, walking toward him.

"Who are you two?" Helvarl asked, moving his hand toward the hilt of his weapon

"The companions of Whiterun. Your Jarl call for our assistance" Vilkas replied

The Housecarl looked at the two Nords before turned around in anger "The Companions?! You know that Whiterun is neutral! We can't drag them into this" Helvard shouted

"But this isn't a political problem, is it now," The Jarl said, having a smirk face on

"He's… right Helvard" Nenya replied, seeing how this doesn't affect the war itself

"Now" The Jarl turned his attention toward the two companions, who were now standing in front of him, and between the Steward and Housecarl "The letter I sent-"

"We got it right here," Petra said, taking out the letter to show them

"Yes… It about these, Spriggans. My people are afraid that they may attack us. Helvard will have guards to help" Siddgeir said, before sending Helvard off. "If you have any questions, just ask my Steward, Nenya"

"What can I help you with?" Nenya asked, after the both of them walked away from the Jarl a bit

"What can you tell us about this Spriggan problem?" Vilkas asked

"The townsfolk said they noticed the number of Spriggans increasing around the area, We figure it was something else until they claim they also saw Draugrs walking along the Spriggans. It was until we started to do something when a group of travelers entered our town"

"What did they say?" Petra asked, wondering what happens next

"They said that they were attacked by both Spriggans and Draugrs. Only a few made it here alive" Nenya explained

"That explains the weird glow in the Draugrs we saw" Vilkas recalled

"We should get going"

* * *

Outside the Jarl's Longhouse, were three guards standing in a straight line. Only one of the guards had their helmet on, with the other twos wearing none. The housecarl was standing in front of them before turning around upon hearing the doors opening

"Oh good, you're here. These guards will be helping you with the Spriggan problem" He said before pointing to the left side of the town, pointing at the town gate. "Just follow this road down, there should be a ruin where the Spriggans should most likely be at"

"You're not coming with us?" Petra said, watching the Housecarl walking up the steps to the longhouse

"We don't have enough guards to protect Falkreaths if those things attack us now. I have to stay to help guard the hold if that happens" He explained before entering the longhouse.

"Petra, we should get going," Vilkas said as they both exited the small hold

Walking down the road to the ruin, with the three Falkreath guards behind them. The air had gotten colder, with the fog becoming a bit more clearer as they walked down.

"There, the ruin. Do you see it?" One of the guards asked, pointing ahead.

Not far from where they are, was a small round ruin, with different vegetations covering the walls and the round dome on top

As they walked closer toward the ruin, they quickly noticed the shrill laughing- coming from the round ruin

"W-who there?" One of the guards shouted nervously

The laughing stopped… The sound of wood creaking across the ground, along with a faint groan.

From the ruin entrance, a wooden hand appeared, gripping the edge of the stone wall before a wood-like creature emerged from the ruin...

It was a Spriggan… only, this one was different.

It's didn't had the glowing bees flying around its body, only the plain solid wood with plants and vines around its body, the whole body had the appearance of a normal female, than the natural wood creature. The only glowing part on the Spriggan was the eyes, brightly glowing green.

The Spriggan lifted one of its arms up, pointing at the group of guards and companions before shrieking.

One of the guards turned around, upon hearing a piece of stick cracking, seeing a Draugr in front of him, the glowing eyes staring right back at him.

"Draugrs!" The guard shouted as everyone became aware of the sudden appearance of the group of Draugrs surrounding them all.

Petra noticed that their eyes had the same glow as the Spriggan.

"Petra! Come on!" Vilkas shouted as charged toward the Spriggan

Petra looked back at the three guards, who were holding off the group of Draugrs before following Vilkas, leaving the guards to their duties.

Charging the Spriggan, Vilkas continued forward, pushing an armored Draugr aside as he moved toward the wooden creature, only for a sudden burst of gas to appear in front of him, running straight into it.

"Vilkas!" Petra shouted, seeing her shield-brother on the ground, coughing. She was about to go to him until the same Draugr that Vilkas knocked aside appeared in front of her, blocking her path

The Nord lifted her shield up, blocking an incoming attack from the Draugr. Knocking the arm away, she continued with a stab to the stomach, before kicking the draugr forward as it fell backward.

While Petra was fighting the Draugr, Vilkas started to stay up, still coughing as he got onto his two legs, his hands on his knees.

Looking up, the Spriggan was right in front of him as it reached one of its arms toward the companion.

Grabbing onto his sword, Vilkas slashed his weapon sideways, cutting the arm off as the creature hissed in pain, backing away.

Standing all the way up, Vilkas watched as Petra moved forward, moving her weapon up and downward, side to side before finally killing it with a blade through the body, as it fell down to the ground.

"Thank, I guess I owe you one," Vilkas said. Looking to the back, he watched as the three-guard killed off the last two Draugrs before walking up to the two companions

"Is that all of them?" One of the guards asked

"Let hope so" Vilkas replied

"Hold on… I know these things"

Vilkas and the guard looked toward the direction of the voice, seeing a guard, couching over the dead Spriggan

"What do you mean?" Petra asked

"I heard of these things, they were common in Cyrodiil back then"

"Aren't Spriggan everywhere?" A guard asked

"Not these ones, they call them Dryads. They're a special types of Spriggan. Which explain why you took it down easily"

"How do you know these things?" Petra asked

"Nothing much happens in Falkreath, a lot of spare times" The guard replied

"You know, I guessing that the giant part was a misunderstanding," Petra said as the guards looked around

"What do you mean?" Vilkas asked

"The part where it said there were giants here- there nothing but just Draugrs and Spriggans" Petra replied, "What does it mean by- Giants?"

 _AGHHHHHHHH-_

The sudden screaming filled the air as a body flew past the two companions, crashing into a trunk of a tree before one of the guard body fell down lifelessly

Looking at the direction where the body came from, Petra, Vilkas, and the two remaining guards watched as a large glowing figure emerged from the tree lines, with three other Spriggans and one Dryad following it.

"By the gods, what is that?" One of the guards gasped as the large figure became more visible

The creature had its body made mostly of wood and plants, with the arms being made of branches and the legs being trunks like hooves. The head was of a large goat or cow skull, with sticks and thin branches being horns and anthers. There were

vegetations around the limbs and the main body with the back of the torso being covered with a large number of bushes.

The creature roared throughout the forest as the Draugrs came back to life.

The large creature marched forward, moving toward the group of four. Vilkas and the two other guards, without thinking, charged forward toward the creature, only for it to move its arm across the ground, and into the air, swiping the three away before noticing Petra in front of it.

Petra slowly walked backward, only to bump into a Spriggan,

which was still in the process of getting out of the tree. She tried running away, running to Vilkas and the guards or running to town in fear. Only to be grabbed by the plant-like creature, grabbing onto her wrist.

Struggling with the creature, she could only watch as the wood grew onto her. The movement tickling her skin as it grew longer.

Petra closed her eyes as the wood reached her elbow, only to stop when the Spriggan screamed in pain. The growing roots quickly decaying into a dead plant and dry wood as it easily fell to the ground.

Opening her eyes, she watched as the Spriggan backed away before being cut down. Looking back at her arm, she quickly panics when she noticed the wooden arm, still attached to her.

Ripping the wooden arm off, the Nord looked back up, seeing a dark armored figure in front of her. The red glow pulsing within the armor edges, the sharp tips of the armor shoulder and plates. And the two long horns on the back of the helmet.

It was Keksis

* * *

 **The BETRAYED... (I'm sorry... no I'm not, I always wanted to do that)**

 **Remember what I said about having mods a while back... yeah,**

 **Mihail Monsters and animals:**

 **-** **Dryad**

 **\- Old Gods of the Hunt (I never encountered this npc in game, so I'm not sure what it does)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Beast of the Old Hunt

Chapter 13

 **I have NO Idea what to really call the… well, the large boss. I COULD just give it the name it was given, _but at this point (of the chapter), the group doesn't know what it is_ , so I just going have to call it "The Creature" or the "Large Monster" this whole entire chapter (Sorry if you do mind)**

* * *

The Nord watched from the back as Keksis stood in front of her, ready to fight off the large creature and the group of Spriggan behind it.

"Keksis…" Petra said to herself as the Daedric knight swung his weapon across the Spriggan head, getting the blade stuck in the wooden head, Kicking the body forward to get the weapon off of it

The large monster growled before commanding two Spriggan and Dryad to attack the Knight, who slashed his sword sideways, getting parts of the green sap off of the blade, with only a few remaining stuck on the sword.

As the Spriggans walked toward the Knight, Keksis charged toward them, slashing one in the chest before moving up to the one in the back. Before he could get anywhere close, the Dryad summoned a rune in the air, before bursting into a large green gas in front of the knight, only for the daedric knight to jump right through it, and cutting the dryad on the chest.

Just as Keksis was about to finish the dryad, his right arm stopped mid swing before both of his arms were moved back, by force. Looking at both of his arms, he noticed roots growing around his upper limbs and body.

Looking back toward the front, he watches as the Dryad's wound quickly being covered up, stitching itself back up, leaving only the glowing green sap behind as a scar. As the Dryad looked up from its wounds, walking slowly toward Keksis, who was struggling with the Spriggan behind him

The Dryad raised one of its hand up as the fingertips begin to grow, extending toward Keksis's head, as its slowly begin to surround the helmet, with a small bit of it reaching the edge of the inside.

Before the roots could get any further, The Dryads screamed in pain as a sword came swinging down onto the creature arm as it fell to the ground.

Using this advantage, Keksis pulled his right arm forward, the sound of wood cracking as he pulled it as hard as he can until it broke. Freeing his right arm, he looked to his left arm, trying to rip the roots out with his free hand, only for the roots to grow onto his hand, gluing his hand to his left arm.

"Oh for Shor's sakes!"

Running up to the Spriggan's back, the Nord swing her weapon on the back of the wooden creature, almost like chopping a tree down.

As the harden roots loosen, Keksis forcibly pulled his limbs away from the Spriggan as it fell down to the ground, the green bugs flying away, leaving only the dead wooden corpse on the ground.

"I'm grateful for your help-"

"Dumbass!" Petra shouted as she punched the knight in the chest, only to hit a hard surface, hurting her hand as she felt the pain in the end.

"I fail to see what went wrong," Keksis said as he watches Petra cursed at herself

"You know what you did!"

Before any of them could speak another word, a roar echoed pass them as the large creature marched toward them, with the Draugrs walking toward the Nord and the Daedric behind them.

As one of the Draugrs charged at Petra, a figure rushed in front of her, blocking an attack from the draugr before killing it with a couple of swings.

"Vilkas?"

"Petra, help me and the others" Vilkas commanded as two guards from before, emerged from the treelines, attacking the coming Draugrs "Keksis… you take care of him" He said, pointing at the large creature behind the knight

As soon Keksis turned around while Petra and Vilkas went to help the two guards, he was instantly grabbed by the creature before being tossed away into the forest.

The creature only took two steps before something hopped out of the dense forest, and onto the creature shoulder, grabbing onto one of the branches on its head, while holding the steel weapon with his right hand before smacking the plant and wood parts on the creature, trying to hurt it.

The creature begins to thrash around, trying to get the Knight off, destroying a couple of trees and Draugrs in the process. The branch that Keksis was holding onto broke off during the creature rampage as he fell to the ground while almost getting stomp on.

Rolling away from the creature, the knight was suddenly grabbed by the creature's claws, lifting him off the ground before slamming him back down to the ground. Lifting him back up, the creature tossed him to the ground before proceeding forward.

Meanwhile

Petra and Vilkas were holding off the endless waves of Draugrs, as the two guards helped them, fighting alongside them, or shooting arrows at them.

"They're unending!" One of the guards shouted as he continues to fire arrows at the draugrs and the few Spriggans. Just as he pulled out another arrow from his quiver, he heard a loud creaking noise behind him. Before he can fully turn around, a large arm smacked him away as he screamed.

"Gundyr!" The guard shouted as he watched his fellow friend fly off into the woods. Fuel with rage and anger, he blindly charged at the large creature as Vilkas shouted at him to stop until the guard was lifted up into the air by the creature before being thrown at the two companions, only to hit a couple of draugrs.

The two companions looked up at the creature, who was looking back at them as it lifted both of its arms up, preparing to slam both of them onto the two Nords.

Instead of a loud and heavy smash coming to them, it was a loud roar- of pain as it backed away from the companions as the two arms moved toward the creature back.

As the creature turned around, Petra and Vilkas looked up to see the Keksis on the creature back, stabbing it with a broken sword. After repeatedly stabbing it, Keksis pried away part of the wood off of the creature, punching his fist into the creature body before yanking something out of it as liquids spilled out.

The entire ground shook once the plant like monster fell toward the ground. The Draugr lifted themselves into the air as a strange aura left their body before falling back down, leaving nothing but an empty rotting corpse.

The Spriggan that were still alive, watched as the Knight stood in front of the now dead monster before he glared at them. The Spriggans made an afraid movement as they retreated back into the forest.

Keksis moved the strange object up to his eyesight. It was a shape of a heart with the glow of the green light still pulsing. It felt rough and sticky at the same time as he held it in his hands.

"Keksis!"

The dark knight turned around as he watches petra walk up to him, with Vilkas behind her

"Are you still your old self?" Vilkas asked, "Or do I have to knock you down again?"

"That explains the pain I felt," Keksis said before looking back at the creature heart

Petra walked beside him, looking at the object he's holding "That is a… bit big for a Taproot, huh?"

"The spriggans… they have these?" Keksis asked

"Why are you asking me for? Ask someone else, or maybe an alchemist" She replied in annoyance

"You should have been here a lot sooner my friend, we lost a lot of men," Vilkas said, remembering the three guards that were there to help them

"You may want to re-think that, Vilkas. I sense a few living mortals nearby"

Vilkas looked back at the Knight in confusions "What do you mean-"

He stopped when he heard a low groan, coming from one of the trees

Petra took out her weapon, ready to attack another Spriggan "Do those things make noises?" she asked

"No, listen… it sounds like someone still alive!" Vilkas shouted as he hurries his way to the noise. Moving away from the thick bushes and branches, He and Petra looked at the ground, seeing one of the guards, still alive. He had some cuts around his arms and body, along with some leaves and dirt on him.

"You're one lucky guardsman" Vilkas commented as he moved the guard to a more open area

"T-The others? W-what happen to..." The guard asked but stopped when he looked at the companion expression

"I… don't know" Vilkas replied, looking back at the land behind him, seeing only the dead Draugrs and Spriggans on the ground.

"They can look for them later" Keksis replied as he walked into view of the guard, who panic at the sight of the Knight

"D-Daedra!" He shouted as he tries to move away from the dark creature.

"Wait- he's with us!" Petra quickly said, reassuring him "Don't worry"

"We shouldn't stay here," Keksis said, as Vilkas and Petra helped the guard up to his feet "They may come back if we stay here… this place reek of death" 


	14. Chapter 14: The conflict within

Chapter 14

* * *

On the west gate of Falkreath, A Guard looked out into the fog, seeing shadows approaching. Taking out his bow, he shouted into the fog as the figures came closer "Who there?"

Coming out of the fog were two of the companions sent to help them, one of the guards, and someone- or something, he never saw with them before.

"Gundyr? Is that you?" The guard asked as the four walked closer to the gate "Why is there a Daedra with you?"

"Don't worry about it… just open the gate" Gundyr coughed.

Hesitantly, the guard did as he said, opening the gates as the four entered the town, with a few other guardsmen, and women, coming to help the injured guard.

Entering the town, Keksis looked around the town, seeing mostly guards and no citizens "Where is everyone?" He asked slowly.

"Right, this is your first time here," Petra said to herself before telling Keksis "It was like this when we got there, we don't know where everyone is at"

"There probably at safely in one of the buildings," Vilkas said "We should tell the Jarl of our success"

Jarl's Longhouse

"What is this… Thing, doing here?!" Helvard demanded as Petra, Vilkas, and Keksis stood in front of the Jarl and his two advisors.

"He's with us, for the last time" Vilkas replied, frustrated at the Housecarl repeated question

"I don't like it, you should leave it outside" The housecarl replied in disgust

"If he haven't shown up, we would never came back," Petra said, trying to reason with him

"She is right, Helvard" Nenya said

The housecarl groaned in annoyance until the Jarl spoke

"You had done well, you three" Siddgeir said, turning his head to Nenya, nodding as the Steward handed Vilkas an orange bag of coins "As for your help, take these as thanks"

Just before Vilkas and Petra could turn around, Keksis spoke to the Jarl "What about the guards?"

"What do you mean?" The Jarl asked

"From what I heard from Petra and Vilkas, they had three guards of yours with them. But they only returned with one. Are you going to find the others in the forest?" Keksis asked, crossing his arms

"Mmm… Oh, them" Siddgeir said, remembering the guards that his housecarl gave them before chuckling in a low tone "How can they be guards if they can't take care of themselves?"

"What?" Keksis said sternly, uncrossing his arms as he took a step forward

"How do I put this… If they were really guards, they wouldn't have died so easily" He said

Helvard was about to talk back to his Jarl, only to hear the sound of choking and gagging. Looking at the throne, he noticed and panicked at the sight of the Jarl and the Daedric Knight, with one of his hands on Siddgeir throat.

"Siddgeir!" Nenya and Helvard both shouted in shock and horror

"You should never treat you soldiers like that!" Keksis said, only his voice was becoming darker and deeper. Petra and Vilkas could only watch in shock, noticing that the tone of the knight's voice was almost the same as the one he used during their way to Falkreath.

"If their lives are worthless as you think they are- Then why don't you join them" Keksis growled as he moved his free hand to his broken sword.

"Keksis- STOP!" Petra shouted as the knight stopped his reach.

Looking at the female mortal, he was suspecting an angry look… only, all he saw, was the looks of fear and horror on her face. She was staring right at him, as almost she was asking him to stop.

Keksis eyes narrowed down before releasing the Jarl from his grasp. Falling down from his throat, the Jarl gasp for air before looking upon his knees

"Siddgier! Are you alright?" Nenya said worry

"A-arrest him!"

Helvard and two other guards were about to move up to him, until Keksis quickly pulled out his sword, pointing the broken blade toward the housecarl, a few meters to his head

"I helped your town, and this is how you return the favor?" Keksis hissed "What makes you think you and your pathetic guard can take me on?"

The housecarl grunted in anger and annoyance before backing up "Stand down!" he ordered as the two guards hesitantly lowered their weapons.

Keksis also lowered his weapon before moving toward the doors "We leave- NOW!" Keksis growled, moving hastily to the exit of the longhouse.

"Keksis!" Vilkas shouted as they exited the east gate of the town, grabbing the knight by the shoulder, spinning him around "What is the matter with you?!"

"He shouldn't treat his soldiers that way" Keksis replied

"Soldiers? They were guards!" Vilkas said, pushing away the knight

"They do the same exact thing"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"ENOUGH!" Petra screamed as Keksis and Vilkas both flinched at her sudden voice, looking at Vilkas

"I don't care what he says about the guardsmen and Soldiers- or any of that!" She shouted at the companion, before turning her attention to Keksis "And you! What is wrong with you in there! You know what- Don't tell me! What you did was wrong!"

"I did nothing wrong- That mortal had no rights to become a Jarl" Keksis hissed, seeing that Jarl as nothing but a weak ruler, who only cares about himself "Or say anything about his people"

"Not that- or do I have to spell it out for you?!" the Nord yelled "You attacked the Jarl of Falkreath! And THEN Threaten him and others!"

"Enough! Stop it you two!" Vilkas shouted it was now his turn to yell "Fighting isn't going to solve this problem- but Keksis, you just made things more complicated"

The male companion sighed deeply before moving past the two "Come, we should leave before the guards decide to catch us"

Near the shore of Lake llinalta

The way back was mostly quiet, with things being heated down during the argument. Petra was looking down to her side, holding her right arm. Keksis was doing the same, only he was looking toward the lake to his left as his arms moved freely as he walks.

"You two alright? It has been quiet lately" Vilkas said

Petra looked away, still angry at Keksis as he looked at the Nord in front of him, narrowing his eyes toward him "You said, I made things… Complicated. Explain"

"It hard to explain, there two sides in Skyrim. The Stormcloaks, and the Imperial. Whiterun is a standing point for both side"

"Who side are you on?" Keksis asked

"None, in fact. We'll neutral, but for the Companions, we don't join either side. It's a rule set back before Kodlak became a Harbinger"

"But after you attacked the Jarl- you're just going to make things harder for Whiterun to choose a side or not" Petra mumbled

"The Jarl deserve it" Keksis grunted, making a fist in his hand

"Deserve it? What is wrong with you?!" Petra shouted as she stopped walking to face Keksis, who did the same thing

"He was a pathetic ruler. I should have killed him when I had the chance" He replied

"Then what stopped you?!"

"I-..." Keksis stopped, trailing off as if he couldn't find the words. He narrowed his eyes downwards before quickly moving them sideways, moving his head in the direction in front of Vilkas "Something is coming"

Turning around, Vilkas and Petra both looked at the direction where the daedra was looking at, seeing a group of five people walking toward them. One of them had a robe with the hood over there head. Another was wearing a casual type of clothes, while the three other men were fully dressed in armor, mercenary, he thought.

Petra gasped as the armed men moved closer to them "Tovner!"

"You know them?" Vilkas said in surprise

"Ah, Petra. No time no see, huh?" Tovner greeted as he walked toward the group.

"Petra, who is this" Keksis asked, moving his hand to his weapon

"T-that, Tovner… my brother"

* * *

 **(Dun dun dunn) Well you DID saw that coming...  
**

 **I really enjoy making that argument part, it like young love (Or something close to that... only I'm not trying to make a couple out of them (Petra and Keksis)... Or do I?  
**


	15. Chapter 15:Oh Brother

Chapter 15

 **UUUGGH! ... So school is going to have me working less on these stuff (Mostly) and more on HW- or essays, god i hate essay.  
**

* * *

Petra stood in shock as she faced her brother in front of her, smirking at her as the wizard and the three mercs walked beside him.

"He's your brother?" Vilkas said, surprise in this information

"Oh my... I'm shocked that you never told them of me" He gasped before chuckling "I'm here to bring you back"

"No way in oblivion am I going back!" Petra hissed, backing away from her brother

"Oh Petra, Petra, Petra…" He said as he walked toward Petra, only to bump into something "Who is-" Tovner looked up, seeing nothing but something dark, before noticing the dark-colored knight… or a daedric knight in front of him

 _So it's it true_

"Get out of my way, you filthy creature" he growled before getting punched in the abdomen, groaning in pain.

 _"Leave…"_ Keksis growled as the three mercs took out their weapons, surrounding the knight as Tovner crawled away.

"Bastard… What are you waiting for?! Attack!" Tovner yelled as he stood back up, his guards rushing at the knight

Keksis took out his weapon, not remembering that the blade was broken. As soon he lifted his weapon up to block an incoming attack, landed on his armor, leaving only a mark on the daedric armor

The knight looked down at his armor before looking back up, stabbing the guard in front of him. Pushing the blade further inside, twisting the handle before letting the mortal slide off.

Another guard charged in front of the knight, grabbing the dead guard weapon off the ground, Keksis dodged the attack from the guard in front of him, not noticing the one behind him. Just as the guards moved toward the knight, a Nord stood in front of him, connecting the two blades together before being pushed away.

"I got your back big guy," Vilkas said as he stood back to back with the knight

Tovner grinned his teeth, hoping to get this done quick "You! Wizard! What do you think you're doing? Go in there!" He shouted, seeing the high elf doing nothing but watch the fight continue

"Now why would I do that?" The Elf said as he narrowed his eyes toward Tovner

"Don't forget the deal that you and my father made" Tovner reminded him

The elf grumbled in a low tone before sighing "Very well…" he said as he begins to move toward the knight and the companion

Vilkas and Keksis were still blocking the two remaining guards attacks, trying to get a hit on them. Vilkas was about to swing his weapon toward one of the guards, only to feel himself get flown into the air, crashing into the lake.

The Daedra turned around to Vilkas before looking where the force came from, seeing an elf, hiding under the dark robes he's in.

"Disappointing" The sorcerer mumbled as he moved his hands toward the knight, his hands coursing with magic, shooting a single lighting bolt at the Daedra as the electric current moved inside of him

Keksis yelled in pain as the lighting shocked his armor until he fell onto his knees. Every time he tried to move, he could feel the pain inside him increasing every time he moved his body

"Go get the other one" The elf ordered as the two guards went after Vilkas "This is something I never thought I'll see" He said, walking toward Keksis, who was now lying on the ground, his weapon a few meters away from him

"To see a dremora, living with mortals like theses"

The elf moved his hand into his robe, taking out an elven dagger, lifting it near the neck of the knight "And this is how its end… shame"

"Keksis!" A voice cried out as a Nord swung her weapon at the elf, who dodged out of the way.

"You must the girl I been looking for then, Petra- if I'm not mistaken," The elf said, casting lighting on his hands with small sparks flying out of his palm.

"Who are you?" The Nord demanded

"A friend of your father, and he have something I need" He said as he prepares to shoot lighting toward Petra

Just before he could do so, a dagger flew toward him, hitting him around the shoulder, only it was the bottom part of the hilt that hit him. "What the-" he muttered before noticing the Daedric knight dashing toward him. The wizard moved his arms toward the knight. Before he could shoot another bolt of lighting, Keksis knocked him backward as he slid across the ground.

"Keksis!" Petra said cheerfully

"Help Vilkas" The daedra grunted raspily, his armor still coursing with the lighting shot at him

Petra hesitated, seeing the state Keksis was in; part of his armor was already scorched by the lighting done by the elf, and the scratched line marks from the attacks made from her brother's guards. She shooked it off, for now, running to the lake.

"It's just, One Daedra!" Tovner yelled as he took out his own weapon; it was a strange design, it had around hilt on top of the handle, shielding the hand holding it. The blade was a shape of a rod, with a pointed tip. He was pointing it forward and up, instead of the usual way other mortals use their weapons

"Stupid guards" He growled as he and the Daedric knight prepare to attack each other

* * *

The companion was soaking wet, his weapon and armor covered in water as he stood against two of the guards. One of the guards was about to charge toward him, only for a blade to enter from his back.

"Petra?" Vilkas said as the second guard moved toward the female Nord, striking his mace downward, missing as Petra slashed her blade across the guard chest before stabbing him in his chest

"Are you all right?"

"After helping me, yes… sister" Vilkas smiled, referring her as his shield-sister, whom happily looked at him

They both stopped as they suddenly heard a loud pained yell, a voice that Petra knew

"Oh no… what did he do?"

The two companions quickly ran up from the shore to the cobblestone path, just in time to see Petra's brother get toss to the ground, between the stone path and the green grassland.

"S-STAY BACK!" Tovner shouted as he attempted to crawl away from the daedra. His rapier was far from him as Keksis easily walked up to him, grabbing him by his collar, dragging him up into the air.

Petra's eyes widen as she saw Keksis reaching for his holstered weapon. She quickly ran toward him, telling him to stop

Keksis turned his head toward the Nord, who was running to him "Keksis- Don't!"

The knight turned his head toward the Nord, looking at her as his hand was still on her brother's neck "Why?" he snarled

"Remember what happened last time- remember, what I told you" She pleaded with him

Keksis head begin to turn back to the helpless Nord, remembering the words she said to him

 _"Just promise me this, Keksis. Don't… kill anyone unarmed, unless for good reason"_

The knight sighed deeply as he narrowed his eyes toward Tovner, letting him go as he gasped for air. He proceeded to walk toward Petra, stopping a few meters to each other

"Thank you" She whispered, crossing her arms "I know he's a jerk… but, I just can't let him die. You know?"

"Yes… I believe I understand this" He mumbled, slowly looking to the back. Only to forcibly look forward as a bolt of lightning struck him in the back

"KEKSIS!" Petra shouted before she too, was struck by the lighting

"You two don't understand- now do you?" A voice said as it came closer to them "There is no mercy in a world like this- only death and despair"

"Keksis! Petra!" Vilkas shouted as he charged toward the figure, who casted a steam of lighting into him without looking.

Ganmo looked at the two companion on the ground, the knight and the girl. He proceeds to pick Petra up onto his shoulder before walking away from Keksis.

Tovner slowly stood up as he noticed the elf walking away with his sister on his shoulder "Good, you got her- now let go" He said

The high elf stopped before slowly turning around, looking at the noble Nord "Now… who told me that 'I'- needed you back?" he said menacingly

"What… what are you talking about?" He asked, confused at what he was hearing

"I'm saying… that I don't need you now" The elf said as he spun around, extending his arm out as lighting came out of his hand, shocking the Nord to death "You are no longer useful to me...soon, I'll have my prize soon enough" he chuckled evilly as he walked away with Petra

* * *

 **No- he's not doing any of those villain wanting a bride thing (like Bowser). I should had let Keksis kill Tovner off- but it one of those "I can't decide moments" and then the promise that Keksis made- which I almost forgot about.**

 **Shock that I just** **introduced Petra's brother and just kill him off like that- in one single chapter? Well to be fair- you can't keep expect me to let everyone else alive, including the bad guys... beside those bandits- because bandits are bandits  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Separated

S:TA Chapter 16

 **Ok, this chapter is a bit short, but that only because of the writer-block I'm having right now (that what they call it right? beside being call hiatus)**

* * *

Darkness...

Everything was dark, the only thing he could do is think, and reflect in the past

Every time he went into a fight with something if it be that brown furry creature, the large wood monster, or that wizard, it ends with him losing or feeling defeated

It was always something he underestimates, it didn't feel right when he loses.

And then there was that one person- or a daedra- the one from the river and at Jorrvaskr.

It was hard for him to explain or understand about what she said

Everything he was thinking about disappeared as a voice called out to him

Keksis...

The voice was low, but it begin to become louder every second

* * *

"Keksis, wake up!"

The daedra knight opened his eyes, moving them around before seeing Vilkas, crouching next to him

"Are you all right my friend?" He asked as the knight sat up with one of his arm supporting his weight

"What happen?"

"That wizard used his magic on us… Never thought we've run into a high elf this way" He answered

"Lighting…" the daedra muttered. He thought about it for a while before realizing something "Where's Petra?" He said suddenly, looking around the forest for his friend.

"I… don't know. I only found you… and the mess you made" The companion said, looking around the battle that took place a while back, seeing the dead bodies lying around

Keksis stood up as his mind processed what happened, before remembering the high elf wizard

"He took her" he growled as a fist started to form

"Who?"

"The elf" He replied angrily as his eyes begin to glow in anger like fire.

* * *

Petra woke up, coughing from the lack of water and the heat from the outside. It was dark inside, with only a few beams of light shining from the outside. Her mouth was dry, as she coughed weakly.

She tried to move around, only to realize that her hands were tied up. She looked down at herself noticing that her iron armor was gone; her chest plate, gauntlet, even her boots. She wearing only her tan miner clothes.

"Good, your awake" A voice said as the door to the shack opened, flooding the room with light

Petra looked up to see a cloaked figure in front of the doorway, walking toward her as he held a canteen up to her mouth "We better leave if we wanted any bandits on us… or your friends" The figure said as he guided the Nord out of the shack.

"What do you want from me" Petra demanded

"Nothing really. I'm just a simple courier" The elf replied "Your father offered me something I can't refuse, too bad your brother isn't here to see it"

"Where is he?" She demanded

"Well, let just say that He would be joining us"

Petra's eyes widen as she stared at the elf in front of her "Y-you-"

"Killed him? Well, you could say I did- but what the point?" Ganmo replied coldly "Either way, he's not coming back"

"You, BASTARD!" Petra shouted in anger as she tried to charge at the mage, only for a hired thug to grab her, holding her back

"Remember, don't hurt her. I need her unharmed- Otherwise, you won't get your pay as requested" Ganmo said as looked away, walking down the stone path as he smirked.

"How are you sure it was the wizard? There could have been more!" Vilkas said

"No… the bodies of the guards we killed, they are still here. Even the brother" The knight said as he walked over to the dead Nord, Petra brother, crouching next to him

"What are you doing?" Vilkas asked, watching Keksis dig through the pocket of a dead man

"Petra taught me this a while back. She says that there could be thing useful for us" He said before pulling out a piece of paper from the trouser the body

Vilkas looked over Keksis's shoulder to see a written letter before he folded it in his hands "What does it say?" He didn't get a replied, but Keksis gave him the letter as the companion unfolded it.

 _Tovner,_

 _As soon you get your sister, come back here immediately. Don't stop for anything dumb like I know you do. Beside the handful of guards, I'm also sending my trusted friend with you, Ganmo. He may be a high elf- but you can fully trust him, I don't want anything to happen with you or him. But remember to bring our sister back in one piece_

 _-Jollnen_

"I don't know these two- but having a high elf as a friend means they're friends with the imperials"

"Where do you think you're going?" Vilkas asked as Keksis bring to walk away

"To find Petra"

"You don't even know where she is!" Vilkas said as he walked up to the knight "But we need to tell this to the others in the jorrvaskr-"

"I don't care" Keksis growled in a low tone as Vilkas took out his weapon

"I can't just let you go like this," he said

Keksis slowly turned around, looking unimpressed at the Nord "You don't intimidate me"

"I beat you once, and I can do it again"

"Is that a threat?" he growled

"I can't just let you go. We could try to help you find Petra if you let us" Vilkas said as the knight glared at him

"Fine"

* * *

 **So I MAY go back and fix a few things in the past chapters... maybe add some more detail but mostly-just-grammar-fixes (Since the whole review thing and stuff *cough cough*) don't worry about it  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Rorikstead's skirmish

Chapter 17

 **So it been a while, with school and other stuff- the thing we get busy with I guess.**

* * *

"What you mean we can't do anything?!" Vilkas shouted, slamming both of his hands on the wooden table

"Vilkas. Calm down-"

"Calm down? That elf took Petra away-"

"And they're with the Imperials, we can't have any conflicts with them or the Stormcloak. You should know that"

"Skjor, you can't be serious. Are you saying that we just sit here while Petra is out there doing god knows what?" Vilkas shouted "There probably halfway to Solitude"

"We're companions know how to defend ourselves, she capable of defending herself," She said

"That different. She was captured, and we should go and save her"

After Vilkas and Keksis returned back to whiterun and explained to the others in Jorrakor, they explained that they couldn't do anything that would make any kind of conflict between the two sides, or to Whiterun.

"I'm sure the jarl is doing something about this, but we can't do anything but wait. If we go marching to Solitude , who know what will happen"

"Damn… I guess your right" He mumbles angrily

"Then I'll go," A dark voice said as everyone turned there head toward the knight "I'll find Petra"

"Are you mad? You can't go barging into Solitude like that" Aela shouted

"Even if you do, you don't even know where Petra is," Falkas said as he joined in the conversation

The daedra didn't say anything for a moment, realizing that they were right. Even if he manages to find his way to Solitude, only he doesn't know what he'll do when he gets there, or where to find Petra

"That enough" An raspily voice called out as an old Nord walked toward them, toward Keksis as he handed him a scroll up paper "Walk the pathway to the east of whiterun, and follow the path down until you reach Rorikstead. You should be able to find your way from there."

"Kodlak, you can't be serious. You know that we can't-"

"That we can't interfere with the politics, yes. But they won't tell if Keksis is a companion- thank to his appearance, this is something that I will allow Keksis to do" The harbinger said as Keksis opened the paper up, seeing a map of Skyrim, with the symbol of all nine holds

"We can't help you on this… but be careful, friend"

As Keksis exited the building, the companion all turned their attention toward Kodlak

"Why did you let him go?" Vilkas asked

"He'll do what needs to be done. Besides, he and the girl are shield-siblings" He chuckled lightly as he smiled

* * *

He knew what he has to do

Save petra…

But why should he

He thought about it for a while as he walks through Whiterun

He was a shadowstaker, a daedra. He created, for one thing, killing

He had been killing his whole life- Life… Why did he think about that? And why was he been following this mortal, Petra, this whole time?

"Keksis, Hold on!" A voice called from behind him, breaking his thoughts

Turning around, he saw Aela running toward him

"Aela, why are you here?" He asked the Huntress, who handed him an ebony sword

"Vilkas asked me to give you this, He said that it might help you in your battle ahead" She replied

Keksis took a long look at the black blade, it was the same one that He and Petra found back at the moon camp ruin. Spinning it around in the air before placing it in his sheath- after putting his broken one away.

"I'll make used of this, thank you" He said as he turned to the gate

"Make sure you two get back here safe" Aela called out as she watched Keksis walk out of Whiterun

"East of whiterun" Keksis said to himself as he looked over the stone wall, setting his sights at the green and yellow plains, covered in grass and a few trees on the horizon. He could use the path to the town, but he knows that he won't get to Petra in time

His attention slowly moved to the sound of voices behind the wall beside him, learning that it was only the Khajiit traders.

One thing that he noticed was a certain Cat-person, her back turned as she spoke to another Khajiit. Keksis casually walked toward the Female Khajiit as every-creature backed away from him in fear, clearing a path for him to walk

"Ekaada" He called as the Khajiit flinched at her name being called, and the voice used

She slowly turned around to face the daedric knight in front of her "Y-you- what are you doing here?" She quickly demanded in anger and fear.

"I require your assistance"

"On what assistance can Ekaada do?" She asked,

"I need a quick passage to rorikstead. Do you know another way?" The knight replied as the Khajiit crossed her arms

"And why would Ekaada help you-" She stopped as a sharp black rod pointed at her

"Because I say so" Keksis threated as every creature became tense around the Knight. A few of the Khajiits armed themselves with any weapons nearby or they currently have on them, or the claws on their hands.

"We don't want any trouble here" The Khajiit quickly said, clearly panicking as she glanced around the camp "I know a way- but please"

Keksis narrowed his eyes to the sides before putting away his weapon, easing the tension around the caravan camp "Then show me"

* * *

The cat was right

The path she has shown him was fast. She only went alone most of the time, either for fast passage or a fast getaway. Ekaada didn't tell him anything else but that most travelers stay away from this area. Keksis did notice the smoke rising from somewhere around the passage, along with loud animal sounds and rumble on the ground, but he ignored it for now

"Here" Ekaada moved a sizeable boulder to the side, revealing the clear land on the other side as she pointed at the not-so-far dark building from them "There is the town you seek"

Keksis dropped down as the Khajiit moved the rock back to it place, grunting as she moved it

"Get going" The merc growled as he pushed the female Nord forward toward the town, Rorikstead

"So how far is this place?" A merc asked

"Rorikstead?"

"No, where we're taking this girl to"

"Ask the elf, He knows"

"All you need to know is that you will be handsomely pay for this" Ganmo said was he continued forward. Stopping when he heard a thud behind him, along with a cry of pain.

Ganmo turned around just in time to see the corpse of the guard falling backward, toward him as Daedra swung his envoy sword to the side, splashing the blood off as he glared at him.

"So your alive" Ganmo said as he conjures up lighting in his hands

"Keksis, Don't do-"

"Shut it girl" The merc shouted as he placed a hand over the Nord's mouth

"Keksis huh? Surprising that a creature like you, can even know anything- even to have a name at all" The elf taunted

The Daedra narrowed his eyes at the wizard before charging toward him, only to miss as the elf sidestepped, blasting a force of lighting onto him, shocking him for a few moments before stopping, slowly walking toward the down knight

"There something that looks similar about you- and it not because I saw you once," He said, crouching next to the Daedra, pulling a dagger out from his robe "I know there are some knights that would follow their creators or masters to the end- Daedras, most preferably-"

"AUGH!"

Ganmo was interrupted as he looked over his shoulder, to see the girl, backing away from the merc, who was holding his hand in pain, having Petra biting his hand.

Regaining his strength from the elf lighting, Keksis got up to his knees, ready to pounce onto the high elf, only for him to quickly turn around, pushing both of his hands forward as a bolt of lightning blasted the Knight away from him, into Rorkstead as he crashed into one of the buildings by the roof.

"Dumb Daedra" Ganmo mumbled as he was about to turn around, only for another loud noise stopped him. The door of the building blasted across the street as Keksis rushed out, quickly turning his head toward the wizard

"Enough of this" He hissed as his hands started to turn blue before thrusting it forward.

The knight was still running toward the knight before he all suddenly stopped. His legs stopped moving. Looking down, he quickly noticed the ices surrounding his legs, frozen into the ground. He was about to hit it with his weapon, only for it to get encased in ice, along with his whole right arm and shoulder.

Ganmo chuckled, seeing the ridiculous position the Daedra was in. His arm was above his head, his legs were still in its running position.

"Keksis!" Petra shouted as she ran toward the knight, only to get knock out by the merc, having recovered by the small escape attempt

"Shame it has to be this way," He said with no remorse in his voice as a bolt of lightning blasted him away, into the wild plain behind them, with Petra crying out in shock and sadness.

* * *

Hours later

The sun was setting as the knight lay unconscious. The cold wind continued to flow over him, turning his armor cold as ice. The sound of crickets was the only thing that could be heard beside the distant howling in the distance.

The sounds were drowned out by the crunching of dry grass as a foot came into view, along with a blue light

* * *

 **I actually planned for this story to get a bit longer (more chapters I mean) but the route I was taking didn't sound reasonable- or something like that- like why our main protagonist would be there. So I changed that section of the story, entering a new path I guess. I did planned to have a giant fight in this chapter- but I scrapped that, because I got too lazy to come up with things and not enough motivations and stuff.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Kia

**It's Back- after i don't know how long**

* * *

Keksis awaken to the smell of burning charcoal and burning flesh. The quick warm-ish temperature of the air covered him as his vision started to turn. He could clearly see the dark and clear skies and the moon.

Was it already nightfall?

His attention turned from the night to the source of the heat, seeing stacks of woods and logs, all burning toward into one pile. It was the size of a house. Did something happen? No, the crackling of the wood was coming from only one direction, and only in one place.

He painfully moved his body up, still feeling the magic from the wizard and the impact he took in Rorikstead. Looking down at his body, it was different from before. It was once shining and dark. The edges of his armor were sharp enough to stab a person by just charging at them with his shoulder. It was flawless

But now...

Now, he sees a broken and worn armor. His armor, mostly the bulky parts, were covered in white grayish marks. Some of the sharp edges were missing or gone dull.

On top of the armor were covered in dirt and leaves

"So you're finally awake"

Quickly looking up, Keksis quickly noticed the silhouette standing in front of an open flame. By instinct, he tried to jump away from the figure, only to fall to the side while attempting to. Looking down at his legs, he stared at his right side as the black boot was slightly crushed, looking almost like a rotten fruit while his other one was normal but it was cover in dirt and mud

"Oh don't move you're just going to hurt yourself," the figure said in a mocking tone "Pfff like that will help but it doesn't count for you right?

The daedra watched as the figure dropped down to the ground, slowly walking towards him. As she walked closer into the moonlight, he quickly notices the figure as the same daedra from the night of jorrvaskr, walking toward him.

"What do you want?" Keksis hissed as the daedra crouched down next to him

"I'm here to offer you something" She replied as she held out a small flat gem surrounded by an around metal. A small like portal appeared as it showed a mansion on the other side. Down below where four mortals, walking toward the building. One of them was someone Keksis knew

"Petra" he gasped in a dry tone. He reached out his hand to the small portal only to past through it.

The unknown daedra slightly moved her head around as if she was rolling her eyes as she faced the knight "It's a viewport. You can only observe what happening" She explained as they continue to watch through the gem

* * *

"We're here," Ganmo said harshly as the black iron fences opened. The group of guards walked within the mansion ground, walking across the garden passing a few Imperial and elven guards

"Miss Petra?" A soft called out

The Nord turned toward the direction of the voice seeing a maid running toward her

"Malria!" Petra sighed in relief as did the maid. Malria was one of the maids that were kind enough to Petra. Most of the butlers and maids where Argonians or khajjts, a few where Imperials or Nords, if they were hired or willing to serve.

Malria gasped as she saw the state Petra was in. She was covered with dirt and a few small scars, you could barely see them unless you were close. The clothes she wore was dirty and damp from the cold night "My goodness what happened to you"

"If you should know she was hanging around a daedra"

"Shut it" the elf growled as the guard stopped talking

"A daedra?!" The maid gasp as Petra sighed

"He was friendly he's not like the other ones" she explained

Malria eyes widened as Petra answered but she quickly noticed this

"N-no not like that I mean like a friend"

"Oh" Malria sigh in relief before collecting herself "Now come along your parents are waiting"

Before Petra could protest, she was quickly pushed toward the mansion. She looked up at the large building as she was pushed, it was familiar to the houses in solitude but larger and wider. It was the classic bricks and stones, with a darker color tone, making it look like those in Windhelm

The lights were glowing brightly from inside the house, seeing something glowing in the character, it wasn't a torch but something else

The concrete ground was starting to dry as they got closer to the back glass door

The glass on the door was shining golden brown and distorting the view inside before the group fully entered the mansion did it show

The inside was like a palace. The floor was cover in marble tiles. The wood of the tables and cabinet ls were dark as ebony. It reminded petra of someone

"Peeetrra!" A voice cried out as it echoed off the halls she walked knew too well who that was

In front of them was a large staircase, going up before spitting into two toward the left and right. There was a small fountain in the middle with a variety of plants around it. On the right side was a woman, wearing a white dress with one side going down to her knees while the test was around her hip. Her hair was colored in roasted brown while it was all bundled up behind her head.

"Mom" petra mumbled

The woman walked down the stair wearing a smirk on her face while a servant walk closed behind her. She frowned as she saw the other 'visitors'

"Husk!" she screamed as a knajjt quickly moved to her side

"I present to you, D-duchess Lillar. Wife of Jollnen Cairm-Helm" the Servant introduced as the Duchess stood in confidence

 ** _(Quick AN, the wife, and husband last name are Cairm-Helm, cuz of the marriage thing about names)_**

"Now leave us," She said, waving her hand away at the Khajjt as he crawled away. Lillar smiled at the elf and the mercs as she made her way down the rest of the stairs "You may call me Missus Lill"

Petra rolled her eyes as Ganmo walked forward, bowing slightly "An honor to meet you. Your husband asked me to help him, now I would like for him to return the favor… By any chance you know where he is?"

"I'm right here Ganmo"

The high elf turned around just in time to see the Nord walking down the stairs, he was wearing those classic royal outfits everyone in Skyrim wore

"And I see you were true on your word," he said as he looked at his daughter but then frowned when he noticed something missing

"Where is Tovner? My son" Jollnen demanded

"He killed him" Petra screamed as she looks straight toward the high elf wizard as Jollen looked at him

"I believe that miss Carim is hallucinating. It was the knight that had done so"

"What knight," Jollnen demanded sternly

"A daedra, the one that your daughter was with all the time, it was that who killed your son. It came afterward but we took care of it" He explained

For a moment Jollnen was still looking angrily at him but he eventually gave up the attitude "I… see. It tough to lose single heir to the Cairm family" he said wistfully. But you did come back with my daughter. And I am a man of my word... Come"

Just as they started to go up the stairs, the mercs that Ganmo hired spoke up

"What about our pay?!" One of them shouted

The two turned around as Jollnen smiled

"Oh, of course" he looked at Ganmo who nodded in return. The Nord looked back down as he snapped his fingers. The group of mercs looked confused as one of them up walked a few steps forward

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" He demanded before he can say any more he heard two noises hitting the ground beside him turning around he gasped not only by two bodies in front of him but a single blade in his abdomen as it twisted before finally pulling out.

Petra and the maid looked in horror as the guards dragged the bodies away while Ganmo and Jollnen look in delight "Make sure you clean every trace of blood. I would hate for my guest to see them when they arrive soon" He called out to his servant before turning toward Petra "And don't think I have forgotten about you young lady… Guards, take her to the dungeons"

One of the guards grabbed Petra by the hands as she started to pull her away. "W-wait- NO!" She screamed, "You can't trust him!"

* * *

"That was interesting… I can see why you chose to follow her" The Daedra said. However, Keksis mood darkened, his hands forming a fist, scrapping pieces of dirt and gravel into it as it rose to the air

"I have to find her," He said in a hollow voice. He attempted to stand up, only to fall back down.

"Your losing"

"Shut… up" Keksis growled as he tried once more to stand up.

"Mm, No… your power are gone. Your weapon, your will, and… your girl" The daedra said as she walked ahead before couching down in front of him

"I can help, if you let me" She finally said, offering her hand

The knight looked away in defiance before taking it

"Good. Now first thing first. Your name… well I do know your name- But, I want to know your mortal name. The name you are called"

"K-... Keksis" he replied

"Is that hesitation I hear? No matter. Now that I have your name, you may call me, Kia"

"Kia…" Keksis mumbled

"What? Expect me to have a longer name?" She said, suddenly appearing next to him "Now before we get anywhere. You have to pass a test"

"What test?" Keksis asked

"A test of your intelligence and knowledge. Your wills and mind. Well, not really. It would be different from other realms. This one, however-" she moved aside as a portal opened "IS different"

Keksis looked ahead on him, toward the portal, all he could see was a dark void inside with a purple outline surrounding it as the two waited.

"What you see is another world… Well, I wouldn't say world but an… place in space. There, are two planes, one is real, another is dark. Only here you can find yourself. After that, you will find yourself in a... dark place. Then you must escape the said dark place in the coldest of rocks"

"Aura?" Keksis mumbled in confusion while Kia sighed as she moved behind the knight.

"You and your daedras. What is Molag Bal doing down there? Oh well. Oh, by the way, give the queen my name. She'll knows" She finally said, exhaling a deep breath before placing both of her hands on Keksis's back before he could ask what she means

"Au revoir!"

With that, she shoved the knight through the portal as she poked her head though "Remember! Don't attack anything blue!"

* * *

 **So just a head up, for the next few chapters, I will be doing a _small crossover_ with this (don't be mad but this is how it going to be- well I could just leave the crossover out- but where the fun in that?) It should take about two to three chapters and then we'll back in just Skyrim. I'm not going to say what kind of (small) crossover I will be ****doing but you'll figure it out... when the next chapter comes out**


	19. Chapter 19: A Different Realm

**So I may have gotten lazy on editing this chapter a bit because stuff and etc etc. I'm not getting thing done the last few months as I hoped for this year, with the stress of life happening**

* * *

It happened so fast first he was standing and now he was falling. Only there was no air guiding him, or any of the bright blue skies. Glancing side to side, he quickly noticed the skies were different. It was mixed with a clear blue sky and the dark night skies. Some covered in a different shade of color of green and orange.

 _"Remember! Don't attack anything blue!"_

Before he could look around, his body jerked upward along with the sound of his armor hitting something. He would have stood up immediately if it wasn't for his body to slide down of a round and smooth surface. The was fall was turning from the side to down as he was going to fall again. There was a flat circular platform around the dome as Keksis quickly reached out his hand, grabbing onto the edge before he could fall down again.

He looked around once he was sure he wouldn't fall back down by tripping or the weight of himself

To the sides, there was barely any land or a lump of dirt. All there was, was a thick fog with some kind of water source underneath it. He could tell because of the cold breeze he was feeling from the mist.

Slowly turning to the right, he noticed the around tall hills and rocks. Trees were either embedded in around the hills. Some of the caves were visible, only there was something else besides just rocks.

Crystals

It was hard to see but Keksis could clearly see the clear purple gems shining from the inside. It was quite unusual to see walls made of crystals.

And then there was the structure he was standing on. It wasn't that far down. Most of the building materials were smooth and white, with a bit of shade of purple and blue. Dropping down, he landed on a small land of dirt, the height of it being higher than the actual ground level. Looking behind him, he noticed that there were no walls, only pillars, holding the dome roof overhead.

He was only gotten to see a small amount of the gazebo before moving toward the cave. The smell of the sky was slightly warm, with the only coldness is the small breeze of the wind.

He only stopped when something materializes in front of him. It was in size of a small tree- only it didn't have the rough surface of the bark. It didn't have any feeling toward it, as if it was just air.

The main trunk had the appearance of the night skies while the branches had small light like stars on them. Keksis reached out his hand toward the strange plant, only for the branches to move away from him.

Although the branches moved the main trunk remain still the feeling of the strange plant was soft like if he was touching a piece of cloth and water, except there wasn't any liquid in his hands

He decided to leave it alone since there was no way he could grab it in any way

Continuing toward the cave, he that it wasn't that dark, it was like the sun was shining in every hole in the cave it could find. There was a waterfall, but that didn't really change anything new in the cave.

Exiting the cave, The knight shielded his eyes from the bright light in the sky, he knew it wasn't the sun he used to know, but it was something else

Kia did say that this was a different place then Skyrim

When Keksis view adjusted themselves as he stood in place, astonished at the structure in front of him, even though there were kind of plain. It of the area was mostly a courtyard, with only a few bridges and buildings. The one noticeable building was the one to the back. It almost looked like the Temple of Kynareth and Dragonsreach, both combined, but it was larger and made of a smooth surface than the rough hardwood. Two large pillars were above the building, with a large circular shape in the middle. It was similar to the portal that he was 'Pushed' into-

"Intruder 1-0-9-0. You are trespassing on the ground of the awoken, state your business or prepare to be fired upon on the order of the queen"

A loud static voice shouted

Raising up to his view, was a large purple and yellow metal object. It was in the shape of an arrowhead, to Keksis, but the back side was facing toward him as a bright light appeared, shining down onto the knight.

Trespassing? Awoken? Queen?

He couldn't fight anything in his condition, his armor was damaged, his sword was still broken, and he has the low ground.

Without thinking, Keksis quickly ran down the slope of the hill as the ship slowly turned and followed him

"HALT"

Still running, he hoped to lose the flying object in one of the few buildings or gain a higher vantage point.

Stop! A voice shouted

Keksis planted his legs in front of him as he slightly slid across the dirt path as a person wearing a black suit and a light purple shoulder piece stopped in front of him

Two more figures appear behind him as the metallic object flew pass over there head, guessing that they are both guards

They were holding a single strange object in their hands as they pointed them at the Knight

"Retain him" One of them commanded. It was a female voice, which surprises Keksis for a bit before one of them moved up to him.

By instinct, the knight slammed his arms across the arm guards by the face as she slid across the ground.

One of the other guards aimed their weapon at Keksis as a small flash appeared on the weapon and a small impact hit the knight shoulder with an audio thud at the same time.

The two guards continued to 'shoot' their weapon at Keksis for a moment before he started to charge at them, punching the one closest to him as her helmet fell off.

Taking out his weapon, he looked at the guard underneath him, only to see a blue tone skin, with bright blue eyes and purple hair. He stopped what he was doing with enough time for the person to kick him off, landing on his back before getting back up

He was on his knee as he rose, only to stop in a crouching position. He couldn't move an inch at all, but he could see a red line appearing around him along with a red light.

"Intruder contained, preparing for transmat"

* * *

Thud

The sudden loud noise woke the knight out of his consciousness. He looked around, hoping to see the cold stone walls of the Jorrvaskr and the heat irradiating off the body of those sleeping inside. Instead, he was faced with three figures in front of him.

"What are you" One of them demanded. There were both females, judging by the voices, and the shape of their body.

They were wearing black and purple uniforms, with a dark shoulder plate on their left arm with a symbol of a crown with a circle around it. Two but one were wearing helmets, with two blue glow that faintly glowed through the plates where the eyes should be.

The other one that was not wearing a helmet had a dark purple hair but her face was one that he saw earlier, it was the one he punched

"You're not a guardian, so what are you?" She asked as she walked closer to him

"I won't ask again" The woman demanded again, moving her hand to the side

"Kia, sent me" He answered, but as soon he finished his sentence, the guard quickly pulled out a knife near Keksis head

"Who is Kia?" The tip of the knife was basically poking his helmet

"A friend," A voice said

The guard in front of the knight backed way a few steps, turning around before bowing "My Queen"

In front of them was another awoken, or what Keksis believe is an awoken. Her hair was white as the cloud. The outfit she was wearing was black with purple and white clothing inside. One noticeable thing about her that Keksis noticed was her skin tone and her eyes. Her skin was the blue, same as the guards that attacked him. Her eyes were clearly blue, only they were glowing with a small faint mist crossing her face.

She looked at the two other guards as she waved her hand dismissively.

Nodding, they both walked away.

"Petra, Tell the techeun to meet me at the gate of my throne. And make sure no-ones know of this event" She said as she turns back toward the daedra

"Petra?" Keksis thought to himself

The awoken guard looked at the knight before nodded as she walked away

"So, Kia had found herself a new pet," The queen said as she stood menacing above Keksis. He could have stood up, only he was tried up by something around his wrist "And she sent you here for that, favor… Rise" she commanded, slightly raising her hand as the heavyweight on the knight hands ceased.

Rising to his feet, he looked at the queen as she moved toward the edge of a railing, looking into the endless space of mists. He walked beside her as they both looked at the view.

"I know of your kind and destructive needs. But I can see why she chose you" She said, still looking ahead "Normally she sends warriors to me, just to test the Vestian Guards strengths. But now, it seems that none of my guards were wounded, unlike before" She finally finished as she turns toward the knight, resting her upper hip on the rail while the rest of her body was leaning downward. Her head only a few inches down from Keksis's head

"Tell me, why did she bring you here?" She asked

"She told me to, find my aura- or myself… I do not understand her" He replied

"Of course you don't," she said calmly as she stood up straight "But I know what she means. In exchange for this, I may require your services, if I ever need them" She motion her hand in the air, saying 'Follow me'

The two were walking what keksis feel like forever. They passed different structures as and designs and they entered a building, leading downward as they continue onward. Most of the surface were polished, faintly reflecting the images of anyone near them. They finally reached a large circular room, with a large round gateway on one side. Beside it was three cloaked figures, Techeuns, or what Keksis thought.

"I have what you need. But it impossible to get there physically, only I can enter" She explained as the three techeuns begin to raise their arms in the air.

The gateway flashed a light in the middle of the gate before a portal fully opened, twisting and blending in a mix of black and white, green and dark blue.

"But this way- Is faster," She said as she begins to walk away before stopping and turning her head around "I'm needed elsewhere… But we will meet again" With her final words, a chain of white light engulfed her as she disappeared.

Keksis stared at the place where the Queen was, before noticing that the three figures were also gone when he turned back toward the portal.

There was no turning back, this was the only way he can get back, and find Petra… His Petra.

* * *

 **Do I smell romance in the air? Probably not because this part was so cheesy. Ahh get it because... ok i'll stop**


	20. Chapter 20: Riven's Wish

Portal after portal, either intentionally or not, it always a new place.

But not anything like this

Keksis vision was quickly flashed with a mix of black and white. He could feel his whole body moving jumping up and down at the same time. His hearing deafening the surrounding around him, almost like being underwater.

When his vision returned, he found himself in a hallway, with statues as supports on the walls. The hall was the same structure materials in the rooms he was in before, only it was a bit darker than before. It was only until he exited the hall...

Looking around, he quickly noticed the large tower in front of him, only to see that the land around it was gone, realizing that he was on a small piece of the land, floating in the air along with other part lands.

It was a clear path toward the towers, along with a few buildings, he ponders to himself as he made his way toward the tower, things that were left on his mind as he walked.

His Aura

Daedra don't have anything special in them. They only have the desire to kill and obey; obey their leaders and princes. But then, why didn't he? The thoughts didn't come to him when he met those in Riverwood.

He took the time to stop and look out at the endless abyss of… nothing. His memories of being a shadowstaker before meeting Petras and the other mortals were vague. But he could recall a burning forest. There were houses made from logs and tree trunk, all turned into charcoal as the flame engulfed them. Scream echoing in his head as he could remember a woman in front of him.

 _"KILL THEM ALL"_

Keksis shook as the voice behind him. Looking around frantically, he could see the group of arm soldiers and Daedras around him, some fighting alongside and against the mortals.

A voice shouted at him as the figure pointed toward the woman in front of him.

He looked at the woman, she was about the same age as petra, only her clothes and hair are different. As he continues to look down, he quickly noticed the weapon in his hands, fully repaired.

 _Kill her_

 _She going to attack_

Glancing behind him, he couldn't find the source of the voice. Turning back toward the woman, he was surprised to see the woman suddenly standing, her head facing down before slowly looking back up, her face was blank before the ground started to shake, knocking the daedra balance off.

The woman's eye started to open, showing nothing but dark shadowy eyes before she lunged toward the knight.

Dodging out of the way, the first thing he didn't notice was his surrounding, but the figure in front of him.

It was no longer a woman, but it was a skinny creature. The hands had only three fingers, the tips glowing white. The head was more oval than a circle. It had no eyes but only a single white dot on its head. It was mostly in black with only the bottom-most part of the body being faintly white. There were small dots on the figure, it seems similar to the stars in the night skies.

As the creature twitched its way toward the daedra, he quickly readies his weapon into his fighting stance, which was back to its original broken state.

The creature was still twitching its body parts before suddenly appearing next to the knight as it moved one of its arms to the side, cut upward at the daedra, scratching his armor before he could make the first move.

When he did strike the strange creature, it was bleeding a strange black liquid out of the wound before more appeared behind it.

Just like before with the "Awoken", Keksis quickly retreated as the ground and the land around him started to fall apart. Some becoming their very own floating Island or falling into the endless abyss.

Things were changing around him, so he didn't have much time, or so he thought. He wasnt that far to the top. There was a portal in front of him. He could enter it since he was in the tower, and that it wasn't that safe anymore inside the blank world he was current in right now.

Jumping through the portal once again, he could feel the cold breeze of the air again, the color returning to the marble structure and his hearing.

He was inside the tower, the room was almost in complete darkness with the only light being from a few blue lamps. For some reason, the lamps are lit in a certain path, leading him somewhere.

"It seems that I have a visitor"

Keksis stopped in his track before shaking it off as he continued, believing that the voices are coming from his head as before. Only the more it continues, the more it seems real.

"It a first time since I have seen someone that isn't awoken. Why don't you come to me, so we can meet"

The path of the light suddenly changed as soon the strange voice ended. Keksis had a feeling, that he shouldn't trust this new voice, but he couldn't risk getting lost in the dark. With no other choice, he decided to follow the new path of light.

After walking what seems like forever, the knight finally reached a large chamber, it was more light than the darkness he was traversing in, with a large hole in the top and bottom of the room. He continues to look around until a door suddenly closed behind him. The design on the door was like the city he was in before, showing that he was still somewhere within the city. Perhaps the Tower?

"And what this? You're not one of the light bearers I heard of" The voice was mixed with a male and female voice

"Perhaps a newcomer?"

Keksis looked around for the source of the voice before it spoke again

"Or looking for someone" This time, the voice was mixed with someone he knew

"A blue one told me to find something, something within this… city of hers" Keksis answered.

A series of loud thump made their way from the top as each step became louder and closer.

Looking up, Keksis backed up a few steps as a large beast made its ways down on top of a large column in front of him.

The beast was similar to lizards, unlike the ones from Skyrim. Most of the body was colored in dark blue, with the only special features being the head. The neck had three large horns on each side. The head itself was covered by a large bone life shells; with the bottom jaws being like mandible like.

"And what… would… that be?" The creature asked normally as its mouths moved apart slowly, faintly slowing it many mouths.

A long silence stood the two as keksis remained quiet, unable to give the creature a simple answer… until he did

"Myself" he mumbled

"And what is that?" The creature asked as the voice mixed with Alvor voice

"Myself…" He answered more clearly as he looked down "Someone… told me to go find, an aura of myself… it the only way I can help a friend of mines"

A friend? He never used that word before... did he?

Slightly looking up, he couldn't see the creature's expression because of the large bone mass in front of it, but somehow, he knew that it was smiling... somehow. A low sound could be heard before a full-on chuckle came as the creature head came down in front of the daedra knight.

"It's a girl- isn't?" It said as Keksis looked up at it, acting surprised. "It's it true. Don't lie, but you're trying to help your girlfriend?"

"I-" Keksis couldn't finish his answer as the creature giggle with a loud laugher, changing into another voice, this time as a young girl teen.

"I see how it is. But as a being like you? I can see why mara decided this" The creature said as it moved down from the pillar to the ground, laying down on the ground, with its head facing the knight "I could grant you a wish if you allow it"

"What do you mean?" Keksis asked as the creature voice changed into a voice of one of the companions.

"You are far from home, my friend. It easy to get lost in this city, but lucky for you. You're in the right place" it stopped talking for a solid moment before continuing "I'm Riven, one of the few ahamkaras of this systems"

"We never heard such a thing of you" Keksis explained, he knew that other things existed in his world; dragon, the khajiit, and other sortments. This was not one of them.

"Why it's because we never cross paths with each other" Riven said "We ahamkara can grant wishes to other beings. BUT, I can only grant one to you… Why one? It a type of… tradition for us. Now, what would it be? Power, or your friend safely?"

Keksis ponder for a moment as the two suggestions circle his mind.

Should he save his friend, petra? If he does, he still needs to find a way out, even if he gets out of this chamber, he doubts that any of the guards around here would help him, or this creature. The so-called 'Queen' could help, but it would take time to help, and he doesn't have time

Choosing to find his aura or power, would help greatly. He could still save Petra if he could make it in time. He can't do much if he just chose to just help his friend, plus, it would just trap him here.

"I wish… to find this, aura of mine"

"And that is your request," Riven said as a bright light flashed in front of Keksis. Disappearing from the room. The Amamkara laughed as she climbed out of the room. "For every wish, comes a price"

* * *

 **It Been 4 months but it feel like years since I worked on anything here.**


End file.
